Blossoms of Love
by WestOfTheGlass
Summary: For Orihime & company things are begining to go back to normal... not really. A strange new bread of Hollow has appeared. To combat this the Soul Society has sent a battalion to aid the hero's in the effort to protect the humans. Despite being a Captain, Byakuya has no where to stay. What happens when Orihime offers her extra room? & will he be able to handle her growing backbone?
1. In Not So Many Words

**Blossoms of Love**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**Author's Note: **

Well then. I bet all of my other readers that are following… '_**The Fight for Two Worlds' **__(InuYasha/Bleach X-Over)_ **& **_'__**Vocal High' **__(Vocaloids high school fic)_ are just mad that I'm writing this new fic.

Okay so yes it is a BYAKUYAxORIHIME fic… not very common- but I think the couple is really cute. This will be a multi-chapter story… but a short story… so merhhh. On with the show!

* * *

**Prologue- In Not So Many Words**

_It had been about two years since the end of the Winter War. _

_The end of Aizen, the Hykyogu, and the end of what was the making of the Kings Key. _

_But, it was also the end of any idea Orihime had of still 'being' with her long time crush- Ichigo Kurosaki._

_ It had become quite obvious that he would never reciprocate her feelings, and she had accepted the fact._

_In not so many words she had confessed to him. And equally he said in –not so many words- that he would only think of her as a dear friend or a sister rather. _

_Though Orihime had quite accepted the fact that it would always be the relationship between them long ago- it still hurt a little… _

_Though this mutual understanding towards each other… it still would have hurt Orihime more, that is- if she had not been taken to Hueco Mundo. _

_Yes, Orihime had developed feelings for Ulquiorra, the Cuarto Espada, her caretaker. _

_And she had lost her feelings of strong love and compassion for Ichigo, they had simply turned into ones for a brother or a close friend. _

_But why did Orihime put herself through the embarrassment of telling Ichigo –in not so many words- that she formerly had feelings for him? _

_She believed that though they had reduced to what he felt for her- she believed Ichigo deserved to know of what she felt for him in the past. _

_Why did this fact still hurt Orihime a little- despite the fact she had practically gotten over him? _

_Easy- knowing that Ichigo had only thought of her in the friendly way- when she had thought of him romantically, was just a little awkward._

_And so what happened to the town that -Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and the others had fought for- after the war ended?_

_Karakura Town would never be the same again._

_Unbeknownst to the Soul Society or any of their associates, Aizen had a last back-up plan that would keep the Soul Society Vizords and Humans on their toes for years to come. _

_They were the failed creations of the Hokyogu; monstrous hollows. They easily can rip through the dimensional wall dividing the human world and Hueco Mundo. _

_Not to mention these creatures are formidable one on one, but when a group of sizes of ten to fifteen would converge on the town of Karakura- __ it was and is quite a bit more than Ichigo and his friends could handle. _

_And that is where our story begins- one year after the winter war, _

_and these new hollows are getting much to difficult for the Karakura Town Hero's can handle. _

_So for reinforcements, a special battalion of soul reapers were assembled and sent to help protect the town against the new bread of hollow. _

_This special battalion included members that were picked specifically for their ability to work together, reitsu levels and/or their knowledge of the area._

_The soul reapers making up this special battalion are stated as of the following; _

_Byakuya Kuchki as battalion captain, Renji Abarai as battalion vice captain, Rukia Kuchki as battalion member -1__st__ seat and Hanataro Yamada as battalion member medic. _

**~Present Day~**

"So, in not so many words- this is going to be one heck of a time were gonna have here." Kisuke Urahara said with a wry grin on his face, as he and the others fro Karakura waited to greet the special battalion.

Orihime sighed and looked forward at the doors between the human world and Soul Society that appeared before her.

And her eyes, along with everyone else that was awaiting the arrival of the battalion- squinted as the bright light flooded their vision.

But as the doors shut there they stood the battalion...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry not much ByakuHime-ness in this one. But there will be! Mwahaha! Oh yeah & in case you didn't get it….

Orihime stopped liking Ichigo, but still felt that he should know the feelings she used to harbor. It's kind of like a personal obstacle she's had to over come.

Well it's **5:20 A.M**. and I need to finish Star Wars- Revenge of the Sith… harhar :3

**Beta** anyone?

**Read**, **Review**, **Comment** &/or **Flame**! All is appreciated!

**Ke-chan**


	2. Greetings

**Blossoms of Love**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**Authors Note: **

I'm so-so-so-so soooooo sorry about last chapter's format & spelling! (I'll fix it when I can!). But anyways thanks to these people for faving, reviewing and alerting:

**Nnoitra-Szayel: **It is indeed a rather different pairing- I'm thrilled to know you will be following!

**blackrose777: **Thank you! I hope I do not disappoint!

**Red-Weasel-Chan: **:D I'm glad you could find this story then! Your very welcome! Harhar :3 it was very loverly! (thanks for the Author Fav)

**nitrolead: **It does indeed! *sighs* I'm glad I could help make it grow! I hope I make your 'looking forward to' happy! XD

**And to****nypsy:**Ah, yes I was kind of upset that there were not any more stories for this couple- so I broke down and wrote my own. Oh yes- my spelling is quite embarrassing sometimes. Oh dear! Did I really spell that wrong! -_- uwah! Yes unfortunately my time is limited –though I wish it wasn't. But I would sill like for you to send a private message detailing all my mistakes.

**Anyways!** Yes last chapter was fairly short! But I always have intense problems with Prologues. I do not know why, but trust me my short chapters are usually around 2,000 words and my longer ones are around 4,000 – 5,000… Meh you guys tell me what you think. And it does indeed take me a while to get the characters rolling. Since I really am trying to keep Byakuya in character – I really hate it when they make him all soft & mushy right away… so I'm really going for no OCCness in this one.

~I'll shut up now~

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Greetings**

As the doors began to close Orihime and the others stood from their former sitting positions to address the new arrivals.

"Welcome ~friends from the Soul Society!" Urahara waved his fan in front of his face, "It's my pleasure to welcome you into my humble abode and this lovely town of Karakura!" the former captain said in a sing-song voice that made Orihime smile a little.

Captain Kuchiki smoothly walked through what was left of the portal- and crossed over into Urahara's underground training facility. "I believe thanks are in order–Kisuke Urahara, for letting us use your half of the portal." He nodded stiffly at the man, not making any eye contact.

"No problem at all Captain Kuchiki!"

Moments later his subordinates followed suit, all wearing faces of happiness to see their friends again. Rukia scanned the small gathering and the moment she saw Orihime she ran straight to her, "Orihime! It's so good to see you again!"

Orihime smiled exuberantly "It's great to see you again Rukia!" tears of happiness threatening to shed from both girls' eyes- the two embraced in a tight hug…

While Renji merely nodded towards Urahara, Hanataro bowed and said words of thanks a them allowing them to enter in his basement.

Renji grinned "Yo- Ichigo. How's it been 'round here?"

"It's been pretty crappy if ya know what I mean… with all these freak hollow things running around." Ichigo shrugged and glanced at the two girls who were squealing about something.

"Well then," Renji began "sounds like your having a bit of trouble keeping up with these things!" he barked a laugh "Don't tell me your retirement has made you soft!"

Ichigo was flabbergasted "Wha-What! Who the HELL said I was retired?" he

roared as he grabbed Renji's Hakama collar. "And to answer your _stupid_ question…NO I haven't gotten soft!" the carrot top's temple began to pulse. Not even one minute and this guy was already driving him up the wall.

In the background Chad and Uryu rolled their eyes at the two's antics.

"Well I just assumed that you had gone soft since your spiritual pressure is pretty _pitiful,_ compared to the last time we saw each other!" Renji's eyes narrowed- he was purposely messing with the kid now.

Ichigo felt like steam might come out his ears any moment "Well how about I show you how weak I am then!" he began to pull back his arm to throw a punch when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I-Ichigo… I don't think Lieutenant Abarai was b-being serious…" Hanataro smiled nervously up at his old friend.

"H-Hanataro! Buddy!" Ichigo clapped him on the shoulder with his right hand, "It's been way to long- how ya been?" his prior confrontation all but forgotten.

"O-Oh, well I've b-been okay I guess…" quite taken aback at Ichigo's sudden change in attitude he decided to keep going "… w-well I do have s-some good news t-to share though!" Hanataro began to smile…

"What good news Hanataro?" Orihime and Rukia both beamed as they walked up to the boys. "Oh, by the way- it's nice to see you again."

"And it's n-nice to see you too, Ms. Orihime." Hanataro turned slightly back around to Ichigo, Chad and Uryu "Well y-you see I was about to just tell Ichigo, Chad and Uryu here, was t-that I've been bumped up to t-third seat!" His cool demeanor brightened as he smiled.

Each friend gave their own praise- practically all at once…

"Really?" Ichigo half shouted, Hanataro nodded in response. "That's great!" the carrot top gave him a slap on the shoulder. Chad gave Hanataro a 'thumbs up'.

Orihime cried out in joy and gave him a great big hug, while Uryu gave a small smile and said "Good work- Hanataro."

In the midst of it all Captain Kuchiki stood in silence and watched the affairs with a cool mask of indifference. Then as the group of teens got louder and louder, (in no time at all had their noise level become one of a concert), the Captain was nearly out of patience.

"Urahara." Captain Kuchiki stiffly turned towards the dingy shop keeper "I do believe it's time we transferred into our gigai's."

The man who was being addressed nodded "Alright then… just get all of them in order and meet me up stairs." And with that Kisuke Urahara walked away and up the ladder to his shop, to prepare the gigai's for the transfer.

Meanwhile- during all the chaos of greeting and friendly banter between the friends, no one took note of Byakuya's approach. Except for Orihime, she noticed that fact that Urahara had walked away and that led to the closeness of Captain Kuchiki and the group.

Orihime stopped chatting and all other rambunctious actions- it was obvious the captain was annoyed. She turned all the way to face him and as she did so- nudged Rukia.

"What is it Orihime?" Rukia questioned- obviously out of breathe from her banter with Renji. As a response she nodded towards Rukia's brother's advancement. Her face faltered a little bit- taking in the full realization that none of her human friends had formerly greeted her older brother, who was a noble and a captain.

The petite shinigami turned to the others and started yelling at the lot of them to 'Shut your faces! Show some respect!' in response Ichigo and Renji merely scoffed and made smart-remarks and continued their lively conversation. Exasperated Rukia continued to hit, kick and yell at the two boys.

All the while Orihime stood straight, and faced toward the advancing captain. She knew how strict the Kuchiki clan was- from Rukia's description. And she did not want Ichigo and Captain Kuchiki to get off on a bad foot… right at the beginning anyways. _'I hope my respectful greeting will be enough to calm Captain Kuchiki down.' _Orihime thought with a gulp.

She could feel the tension from the captain filling the air… _'I'm amazed… not even Uryu or Chad have noticed Captain Kuchiki's dingy aura or the fact that he's coming this way!' _Orihime slowly worked up the courage to say hello, as the noble man took one proud step after another. Determinedness washed over her face and eyes- she was going to say hello in the most respectable way possible! Orihime mentally pumped herself up…

Then the healer let a shiver run through her body at the remembrance of Captain Kuchiki's spiritual pressure the last time he had fought… It was long, long ago in the seiretei, when they had gone to save Rukia. He had fought Ichigo then, and even though she had been yards away- she could still remember the weight of his spiritual pressure. _'Though there's no doubt he's gotten even stronger since then…'_ Orihime let a smile of determination spread on her lips. She wasn't going to let this man's strength scare her. She would greet him- no matter what.

With each slow, determined step the captain advanced. And still no one had taken notice. Now the captain was roughly eight feet away from her.

Orihime's heart began to beat frantically. _'Why am I so nervous?'_ she inwardly questioned herself… _'Wait! Don't let your self get distracted! The little blue alien men will surely try to detour you from your goal!'_ she mentally bonked herself on the head.

When her ashen eyes opened- her heart nearly stopped. Captain Kuchiki was a body length away… But what Orihime was mostly worried about was the fact that he seemed to be throwing daggers with eyes towards her unruly group of friends, stationed a little behind her and to the right.

It was now or never.

"Captain Kuchiki." Time seemed to slow down; he stopped looking angrily at her friends and stared straight at her. All-of his attention was directed towards her. She gulped- noticing her friends had all gone quiet.

"My name is Orihime Inoue," her throat constricted… And as their eyes met, time seemed to not slow, but stop.

Orihime looked into Captain Kuchiki's eyes for the first time. And it was the first time she realized his eyes were the color of ebony… _'But with flecks of violet in between.'_ She thought to herself. _'His eyes are so sad… but so beautiful.' _Orihime's face flushed at her thoughts…

Captain Kuchiki was quite amazed at the fact that the human girl had come forward to greet him. _'I always thought of her as the more passive and to air headed to properly great someone.' _The girl continued to amaze him- by meeting his gaze… Normally no one –neither human nor soul reaper dared to. But he saw in her silvery eyes that shined- _'Defiance… no it's something akin to bravery or… respect?'_ Captain Kuchiki was cut short when he noticed a light shade of pink covering the girl's face… but it seemed of no consequence as she continued her greeting.

"And it is my honor to greet and welcome you to Karakura Town." To top it off, she placed her hands the front of her thighs and gave a very formal and very deep bow.

Captain Kuchiki's eyes widened a fraction at her formality- though was very impressed. "Obviously- Rukia, this is the only human friend you have that has any dignity and enough respect to say hello." He glared icily toward Ichigo. Then Captain Kuchiki turned back to Orihime and gave her a nod, "Thank you for greeting me- it was in the most respectful manner." His voice held no emotion and in a second he had passed her, and began walking towards the ladder. "Come- Rukia, Renji. We are going to see and use our gigai's now."

Rukia ran after her brother first "Yes, brother."

Then Renji realized he too was supposed to follow "Yes, Captain."

Everyone was looking at their retreating forms when Ichigo muttered "What a jerk!" he scowled and began to criticize the captain (without him hearing of course).

As Ichigo, Uryu and Chad began to talk –Orihime kept her eye's glued to the retreating figure of the Captain. Wondering –what on earth would happen next…

* * *

**After Note:** Sorry about the re-upload. I did this last minute before I went on a vacation. So here's the more organized & lovely looking version! Oh & Chapter 2 is on the way!

**-Beta anyone?- **


	3. New Bodies and Lives

**Blossoms of Love**

**.**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note: **

Well frick. My lap-top somehow went nuts and what I had written of this chapter so far was deleted/disappeared. So sorry about the extra delay. By the way- this story was originally only supposed to be 5 chapters but I have broken down and decided to up the ante to around 10 chapters.

Why? Proper character, plot and relationship development.

Thanks to my followers! You guys rock for subscribing! And most importantly my Reviewers! You guys are amazing! Sorry I don't reply! I'm busy and have a hard enough time updating!

_P.S.- Sorry about the tease for re-uploading the first chapter! I couldn't stand the format. _

_P.S.S.- Ichigo & everyone are all JUNIORS! And this has tones of American-ness in it sorry!_

_

* * *

_

_._

.

**Chapter 2- New Bodies & Lives**

**.**

**.**

Byakuya stood directly in front of his gigai, which was slouching in a chair next to the others. He stared indifferently at the human body as he and Kisuke waited for the others to ascend the ladder.

The gigai looked exactly like him- except for the obvious changes in attire. Instead of black robes- this body wore simple jeans and a white button up shirt with long sleeves and for shoes… they were… in a word- hideous. _'What ugly shoes…. I do believe I remember the name of these monstrosities…' _he paused _'Loafers.' _His disgusted face made Kisuke raise his eyebrows and smirk a little; Wishing he had a camera.

Captain Kuchiki was about to lift up the gigai's head to inspect his face- since it was hung over, as was the rest of his gigai in the chair. Lifting it up he found his hair piece gone and the hair swept over out of the eyes of his gigai. Otherwise his new body was exactly like his own- well from what he could asses while not actually being in it.

The clacking of the trap-door into the basement brought Captain Kuchiki back from his thoughts and to his subordinates who were finally making their way to him.

Rukia bowed her head as she stepped closer to him Captain Kuchiki merely nodded as the rest of the teenagers shuffled into the room.

Kisuke Urahara's fan clicked shut. "Now that everyone is here we can commence with the gigai peroration!" he paused for dramatic effect "As I'm sure you all know the basic way to get into gigai is to sort of jump in… so to speak, sort of like putting on a piece of clothing." Every member in the battalion nodded. "Now jump on in and tell me how it is!"

With no further prodding needed Captain Kuchiki slid into the gigai.

It was a strange sensation being in a gigai, especially since he had never been in one before. It felt like he was controlling a doll, like little girls played with. Lifting up his hand and flexing made him realize that this gigai's reactions were far slower than his own. He had no idea how humans could stand to be in a body like this.

"Now, it does take some getting used to. But it should be fully functional in a day or two." Urahara pulled out a box and opened it- it was full of Soul Candy. "Now I want each of you to take at least three of these. And keep them on you at all times."

Byakuya was the first to pick his Soul Candy- he stared at the contents of the box. It looked like candy for children… none looked very dignified for a grown man to be carrying around in his pocket. Frowning a little he picked three out, in the shape of what he understood to be a duck…

Soon after, each member of his battalion had picked their own out.

"Great! Now, next is the longer more drawn out part of entering the human world. So lets all go have a seat and drink some tea!"

The group made themselves comfortable around the table in Urahara's small room. It was a tight fit considering the number of bodies and the size of some of the friends –mainly their Mexican friend Chad. Even in the tight quarters the group kept a respective space from Captain Kuchiki.

Orihime sat close to the table with Chad on one side and Rukia on her other. Nestling her legs in the soft pillow she looked up to see Captain Kuchiki sit across from her and next to Urahara. A smile tugged a bit at the edges of her lips as she saw his some-what disgusted look at his surroundings and uncomfortable with the general closeness.

Captain Kuchiki was quite out of his element.

Urahara coughed to call attention, "Now- in the past I would have just given you your gigai's and set you loose… But now that this supposed to be some-sort of official operation I have come to fully prepare you all!" He grinned at (in his opinion) clever foresight.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Renji scoffed as Urahara reached inside his cloak and pulled out four folders. He handed them to each person.

"What is this?" Renji flapped his folder roughly in front of his own face.

"Gentle Lieutenant Abarai! That is your new life." Urahara smiled beneath his fan.

"What!" Rukia was surprised "Like we have to live the life in those folders?" She took her folder and set it in her lap.

"Ms. Kuchiki is right! I have already set up jobs or spots in schools!" Urahara could have patted himself on his back.

One by one each opened and read their portfolio.

**Name: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Human World Name**: Rukia Kuchiki

**Occupation:** Karakura High School Student (Junior)

**Hobbies and/or After School Activities:** Female Kendo Team, Cheerleading Squad and Flower Arranging.

**Residence: **Kurosaki Residence

"Well my persona is pretty much the same as when I was here before… except now I have clubs to attend to. And what is _'Cheerleading Squad'_?" Rukia closed her folder and placed it on the table.

Orihime laughed a little. "We can tryout together Rukia!"

**Name: Lieutenant Renji Abarai **

**Human World Name:** Renji Abarai

**Occupation:** Karakura High School Student (Senior)

**Hobbies and/or After School Activities:** Male Kendo Team and Football Team

**Residence:** Urahara Shoten

"Cool I can do this. Wait- what's a _'Football Team'_?" Renji looked at his friends.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "I'll show you when school starts."

Renji just nodded in response.

**Name: Hanataro Yamada**

**Human World Name:** Hanataro Yamada

**Occupation:** Karakura High School Student (Junior)

**Hobbies and/or After School Activities:** Male Kendo Team and Future Paramedics of the World Club.

**Residence:** Urahara's Shoten

"Well that's awesome. This looks like a lot of fun!" Hanataro exclaimed in his some-what monotone voice. "I can't wait to go to a human school…"

**Name: Captain of the Sixth Squad- Byakuya Kuchiki **

**Human World Name:** Byakuya Kuchiki

**Occupation:** Part Time Karakura College Student and Part Time Entry-Level position at _Secret Botanical Gardens_

**Hobbies and/or After School Activities:** Flower Arranging, Gardening and Kendo Team.

**Residence:** Undetermined

Byakuya paused as he read the last line of his profile. "Urahara." His tone was void of emotion.

"Hmm?" Said man waved his fan in front of his face.

"Your file states that my residence is undetermined. Where am I to stay?" Byakuya closed his file and placed it onto the table.

"Well you see Captain Kuchiki- that's why I had everyone come over so we could discuss that-" he gestured to room full of teenagers, "-now which one of you can house the Captain?" Urahara looked to his side. where Ichigo was sitting.

"What? Hell no! Rukia already sleeps in my sisters' room. There's hardly room anywhere else! Let alone Rukia..." Ichigo fumed and crossed his arms.

Urahara nodded and then looked to the Quincy "Uryu, your rich and have a big house what about you?"

Sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose he replied hastily, "I do have a large house, and it would be sure to be up to Captain Kuchiki's standards… But I doubt my father would ever allow a _soul reaper_ into the house." Pausing he continued. "It would have the capability to be catastrophic."

Urahara laughed, and went on. "Chad?"

He shook his head slowly, "I'm being housed by distant relatives; my aunt, uncle and their dog, in a three room apartment. There's not enough room." Chad turned towards the captain. "Sorry Captain- but there's not enough room."

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded "It is fine."

Urahara was about to move onto the next friend, when Ichigo spoke up suddenly. "W-Wait!" This caught everyone attention. "You have tons of room here! Why not let him stay here, in the Shoten?" Ichigo gruffly placed his arms on the table.

"Well that would be fine, but Hanataro and Renji have already filled up the two extra rooms, (which are quite small)." Urahara waved his fan lazily. "Besides if he did he would have to either clean or pay rent."

The room was silent and Ichigo gave a small "Oh…" the strawberry sat back and became more relaxed.

"Now onto…" The Shoten owner's eyes traveled down the line of friends to, "…Orihime!"

"Oh! Uhm me?" she said pointing to herself.

Urahara nodded and she laughed sheepishly.

Orihime paused to think, looking at the table; her index finger resting on her lips. "Well… I do believe it would be alright." She smiled and looked back at her friends.

Ichigo frowned, "He can't live with Orihime!" he yelled at Urahara.

"And why not Kurosaki?" Urahara smiled underneath his fan.

"He's a-a- **guy**!" Ichigo pointed accusingly at Byakuya.

"That's quite the observation Kurosaki." Uryu smirked. "I'm glad you used your small brain to come to that conclusion."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo turned back to the blonde man, "The point is he'll be alone with Orihime!"

Rukia stood up and smacked Ichigo in the back of his head. "What was that for!"

"May I remind you Ichigo that my older brother is a Kuchiki? Not some street vermin!" Rukia said sitting back down.

"That's even more of a reason! He's a _Kuchiki_! He's a noble!" Ichigo sat exasperated.

Byakuya watched the antics go on with mild amusement. He was quite impressed and pleased when his little sister hit the Kurosaki boy, though he would never tell anyone. The captain then turned his attention to the girl who offered to house him. She was looking at her friends argue with a small smile on her face.

"Kurosaki, I do believe this is Ms. Inoue's decision." Byakuya looked towards said girl.

Orihime blushed at the formal address. She looked up at Captain Kuchiki quickly and nodded. "It's fine with me, besides if I didn't where would Captain Kuchiki sleep?"

Ichigo looked worriedly at his warm friend and grunted.

Orihime felt awkward under the majority of everyone's stares, "I mean there's no way I'd make him sleep on the street or have to pay for a hotel! That's just cruel!" She laughed a little.

Byakuya was surprised that she stood up to her friends; he always took her for the quiet and gentle type. But he knew things and people change over time, "Thank you Miss Inoue, _your_ generosity is much appreciated." With the emphasis on _'your'_ Byakuya looked icily towards the strawberry- who was fuming.

With awkward silence ensuing, Urahara clicked his fan shut "Now that all that stuff is taken care of, why not have a welcome party for our guests?"

With delighted and surprised voices from around the table, the welcome party began. With games of Charades, Truth or Dare, Pin the Tail on the Donkey and music; the battalion was welcomed into Karakura with loudness.

.

.

Orihime sighed with a smile on her face as she stepped out from the party and into the night air. She checked her cell phone's time, it was nine o'clock and the sun was beginning to set.

"I love it when the sun sets so late…" Orihime whispered to just herself; admiring the sunset, even though some buildings were obstructing her view.

A soft sliding, click then footsteps alerted her that someone had come out to join her. Orihime turned around to see Captain Kuchiki walking towards her.

"Oh! Hello Captain Kuchiki," she gave a small wave "are you enjoying your welcome party?"

"It is… different than to the kind of social gatherings I am used to." He replied as he walked up next her. "Why are you out here and not inside with your friends?"

Orihime smiled, "I could ask you the same thing... I just needed some air- it's pretty stuffy in there…" She paused and her gaze drifted from the captain back to the sky, "…and I wanted to watch the sun set."

Byakuya was slightly confused at why watching the sun set was such an event, but he didn't bother to ask. Humans were far too emotionally and mentally complicated, and Ms. Inoue looked quite content staring at the sky.

He soon turned his own gaze to the sky and watched as the sun was near disappearing. In all honesty Byakuya did not want to return to the 'welcome party', there was far too much yelling and loudness for his taste.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp.

"Oh my! How long have we been standing out here?" Orihime hurriedly checked her cell phone again. "Phew!" she turned to Captain Kuchiki, "We've only been out here for about fifteen minutes! It felt way longer! I was afraid we stood out here a whole hour or so and you were waiting on me!"

Orihime would have felt guilty if that had been the case, but a mere fifteen minutes wasn't bad.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki?" A question she had asked previously popped into her head, the fact it was unanswered.

Said man turned to look at Orihime with a serious stare that made her feel very small. "Yes?"

"Um," her voice quavered, embarrassed she continued more firmly "…I asked you previously why you were out here…instead of enjoying the party? I would have felt awfully guilty if you had been waiting on me…" Orihime nervously played with dirt in between her shoes.

Captain Kuchiki was a very imposing man, his air of nobility and pride was almost stifling.

Byakuya was a bit surprised at her question, but chose to answer it nonetheless. "The same reason as you gave. It was getting a little too loud, stuffy …" he searched for the right words, "… and rambunctious for my liking."

She nodded a bit, he continued. "But, no I did not come out here to wait for you to return. So do not feel guilty."

"I see." Perhaps Captain Kuchiki had been a bit too straight to the point about not being out there to check up on and wait for her…

In a way it had hurt Orihime's feelings, but then again she knew she had been asking for an answer she practically already knew the answer to.

A silence ensued…

Then Orihime spoke up as she turned around, back towards the Shoten.

"Well I suggest we get going Captain Kuchiki. It wouldn't be very respectable if I had a hands-" she stopped short and turned cherry red. "-a man! If I had a man come with me into my apartment too late."

Byakuya was slightly confused at her sudden talking 'frenzy'… or why her face turned red. But he didn't really care enough to ask.

Though Byakuya did see how her worries about the decency, of a **man** arriving _late_ a **young woman's **apartment, could be seen as a problem.

'_Even though no actions of the sort will take place.'_ He thought stoically to himself. He knew the imaginations old ladies had, they should be no different here as to the ones in the Soul Society.

.

.

After collecting a few necessities for the Captain, Orihime and Captain Kuchiki bid their goodbyes to everyone; they took their leave of the party.

.

.

They began the silent walk back to her apartment.

.

.

But a comfortable silence, for both.

.

.

* * *

**After Note:** Happy New Years! Sorry this has taken me sooo long! I have a beta _'Mi amiga'_ but I haven't run this version past her yet… but I wanted to get it to you guys before the New Year starts. And that means I'll be too busy to update much. So please spare miss-spelling and grammatical issues!

LoL trust me there will be NO funny business between Orihime and Byakuya… Yet… :3

**Read** & **REVIEW**!

:3


	4. Beginnings Part 1

**Blossoms of Love**

**.**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note: **

Hello~ how are you all! Have I mentioned how infatuated I am with this story? I kinda wanna make fan-art for it! XD Well let me say I know (pretty much) everything that is going to happen in this story! And I actually put another story on Hiatus so I could focus on this one! FEEL LUCKY!

**Special Thanks: To all that reviewed the last chapter! You guys keep me going! **

**EternalRoses-** Yes you are very correct! Advantage it is! Thank you! I'm trying to make it seem as plausible as possible! I'm glad I'm doing well! Thank you for all of your support! It means a lot to me!

**Findyourresolve-** it is a bit of a strange pairing but one that is picking up fandom! Why thank you!

**Byahime-** well I'm glad you like it! You will learn a lot more in this chapter! (hopefully) XD

**Kuchikiwraith-** See what coming? Orihime or love? XD Thanks for the review! And I love your username!

**ikmss18-** Your wish is granted!

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3: Beginnings (Part 1)**

.

.

.

Orihime groggily awoke to find the sun well into the sky. Groaning she sat up, it was Saturday morning and she was supposed to show Byakuya around Karakura. Her thoughts floated to last night…

_._

"_Well this is my apartment!" She led the Captain into through the door. "It's not big but it's nice enough for two people!"_

_The only response she received was curt nod from Captain Kuchiki._

_Orihime walked in and set her bag down on the couch. "So I only have one extra room, you know the one that had the t.v. from the Soul Society set up in?" he nodded "Well they did move it out so we can set you up a futon in there!" _

_Orihime began explaining the layout of the house. "Right now were in the common room with the T.V." She began walking forward and through an archway, "This is the kitchen! It's smaller than normal ones but I like it!"_

_He looked around, "It seems adequate enough for two people."_

_Orihime blushed at what she considered a compliment from the distant Captain. She continued walking through the kitchen, and into the hallway connected on the other side. "This hallway leads back to the front door, and it connects to the bathroom, my bedroom and the spare room…" Orihime opened the door to the spare room. "… this will be your room Captain Kuchiki. Let me go get your futon from the closet, you can set up your things while I'm gone!" _

_She left hurriedly, too embarrassed to look the Captain in the eyes. He was a nobleman and they normally had very large estates. Rukia had never said anything about the size of Orihime's apartment, but then again Rukia had not grown up living the noble life… where as Byakuya did. _

.

Launching herself out of her bed, Orihime walked to her closet and pulled out a loose v-neck t-shirt, and flowing white skirt. Once she was decently dressed Orihime left her room. But not before checking her clock which read 10 AM.

She tiptoed lightly into the hallway and into the kitchen. Orihime looked around trying to find the Captain, she felt bad for sleeping in so late.

Orihime rounded the corner, walking into the common room. She found the Captain sitting on the couch, fully clothed and reading the newspaper. "Captain Kuchiki! Good morning!"

He looked up and nodded towards her, "And good morning to you Ms. Inoue."

Orihime smiled, "Thank you, oh!" she paused before sitting on the couch, "…how long have you been awake Captain Kuchiki!"

The Captain looked up once again. "Since eight thirty. Why?"

Orihime was mortified! "You haven't eaten yet have you!" He shook his head. "I'm so sorry I slept in so late!" The auburn haired girl stood up quickly and ran into the kitchen. "Don't worry! I'll make breakfast!"

.

.

Byakuya let his lips moved upward slightly at the girls franticness. It was almost as amusing as it was when Renji and the child; Kurosaki, fought.

He glanced back at the 'newspaper'. He had been reading and re-reading the packet of paper all morning. He attempted to watch some T.V. but he couldn't figure out how to change the channel (it was stuck on some childish show with a small girl named Dora… it drove him mad).

Byakuya looked out the apartment window; Ms. Inoue had a nice view considering she _was_ in an apartment and on the second level. From what he saw last night and this morning, she lived in a nice, quant, neighborhood.

Sighing Byakuya stood up, throwing the paper on the couch as he did so. He decided to go sit at the kitchen table and wait for breakfast.

As he neared the kitchen he heard a _bang_ and then a short yell. Raising his eyebrow, he quickened his pace. "What was that noise…?"

To his surprise he found Miss Inoue balancing a pan of scrambled eggs, and a pan of bacon in one hand. Two glasses of water in the other, while on one foot. Her right foot held up a bowl which had fallen off of the counter top (the bang was the noise from Miss Inoue knocking it over).

The girl flushed fiercely, and began to speak to him. "Uhm… Captain Kuchiki? Could you grab something?" She indicated the multiple objects with her eyes.

He soundlessly grabbed the pan of eggs, put them on the table, and grabbed the bowl from her foot and placed it back on the counter.

She laughed "Thanks so much!" And then she placed the pan of bacon and glasses of water on the table and walked back into the kitchen. "I'll grab the silver ware!"

While his hostess grabbed the plates and silver ware, Byakuya sat at the table and eyed the pan of eggs. They were scrambled… and looked oddly appetizing. He never ate very many eggs in the Soul Society, but he heard from his sister that they were very good when cooked in the human world.

Soon the woman returned and placed out the plates and forks. "Well Captain Kuchiki, I hope you like this! It's probably not as good as the chefs you probably have, but I must say bacon's always yummy!" She smiled and sat down across from him. "Take as much as you like, I made enough for both of us, and there's always more in the fridge!" She began to scoop the food from the pans onto her plate. Soon Byakuya did the same, mimicking her actions.

While both of their minds were on the food, Byakuya reached for a napkin and wiped the slight residue from his mouth. "Excuse me, Miss Inoue?"

Miss Inoue wiped her mouth with her own napkin, "Yes, what is it?"

He sat stiffly "I was wondering what the plan for today was. I am still unsure of what parts of my profile mean."

Miss Inoue nodded vigorously, "Oh yes! I was going to talk to you about that! We'll discuss it and then I'll show you around town!"

Byakuya nodded and the two continued to eat in silence.

.

Once they were both finished eating, Orihime collected the plates and put them in the sink to be washed later that night. Then she returned to the kitchen table and asked him, "Captain Kuchiki?" he looked at her "Do you have your profile folder Mr. Urahara gave you?" She flushed a bit under his intense stare.

"Yes…" he reached across her table and grabbed the folder, then handed it to her.

Orihime took it, and sat down while reading the contents…

.

_**Name: Captain of the Sixth Squad- Byakuya Kuchiki **_

_**Human World Name:**__ Byakuya Kuchiki_

_**Occupation:**__ Part Time Karakura College Student and Part Time Entry-Level position at Secret Botanical Gardens_

_**Hobbies and/or After School Activities:**__ Flower Arranging, Gardening, and Kendo Team._

_**Residence:**__ Undetermined_

.

She folded it out in front of him, inching her chair a bit closer so she could point out things in his profile with ease. "All right Captain…"

He too leaned in closer to see what she was talking about.

She continued once he was closer. "Okay, so when it says '_Part Time Karakura College Student_ it means that you'll be attending a college." He gave her a blank look. "Oh~ well… you know how Rukia attended the high school with everyone?" He nodded. "Well college is like a school level up from that, it's normally for people a bit older than Ichigo and myself. And most of the people that attend are really smart! So you'll fit right in!"

Captain Kuchiki gave her a …smug look, "I see."

Orihime's eyes widened at what she said out loud. Flushing she moved onto the next topic.

"Next is your… job! Okay! So for your job is going to be a beginning level at a garden!" She smiled, "I've seen this place it's pretty, but I was only there when it was first being made… Anyways it says your schooling and job are both part time. That means you will do equal time for both during the week or day depending!"

The Captain was looking at the paper critically, so Orihime decided to go on.

"Now when it says Kendo Team, well… you already know what Kendo is." She smiled at him. "But basically you'll just compete for the college!" She scanned the page again. "Oh!" Orihime reached for the nearest pen and began scribbling on the profile paper.

Captain Kuchiki looked over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Then she leaned back to give him a view of the paper. "Your residence isn't _undetermined_! You're living with me now!" She had scribbled out that word and wrote in _Orihime Inoue Residence_.

"Got it all?" She asked handing him the folder.

The Captain nodded. "So today you will be showing me where all of these are, correct?"

Orihime stood up, "Yup! We can leave now if you want."

He stood up as well, "That would be fine."

.

.

.

"Now here's your work!" Orihime gestured to the entrance to the Secret Botanical Gardens. The sign was in whimsical writing, and the entrance was constructed of stone with ivy growing up the wall. (She thought it looked like a building from a fantasy story.)

"Captain? We should go introduce you to the owners!" he nodded in response. She walked forward up to the entrance and through the door. Once inside she looked around for the owner, near the front desk. "Hello~ is anyone here?"

"Why is that the sweet voice of Orihime!"

Orihime knew that voice! "S-Shinji?" She was so surprised! "Oh my goodness!" Then Love came around the corner. "I can't believe it! You guys own this place!"

Shinji nodded, "Yup! You see Urahara was the one who started making it, and he offered that if we finished it, we could keep it and run it… pretty sweet uh?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It is very lovely!" She looked around the inside office (which lead to the Botanical garden part, through immaculate french doors).

"So what brings you here, to the middle of nowhere on a lovely Saturday like this?" Shinji halved joked. Though it was half true; the garden was so large and had so many parts that it took up quite a large area.

So instead of being in the city, it was near the country side (though it was only about 10 minutes out of the way).

"My job." The Captain was standing behind Shinji and Orihime.

"Ahh… Urahara did tell me you would be working with us for a while!" Shinji smiled, "Come with me Mr. Kuchiki!" He waved his hand to follow him. "I'll show you how this place works! Orihime?"

"U-Uh yes?" She looked up at her friend.

"Hachi is gardening right now, in the vegetable patch. Do you wanna talk to him while I walk Mr. Kuchiki 'round here?"

She nodded and began to walk off in the direction he pointed; before she went out she turned back. "Oh! Shinji try and keep it under three hours, we have a lot planned today!" Then she looked over at her company. "And Captain?" He looked at her as a response to his title. "Good luck!" And with that Orihime ran off to find Hachi.

.

Byakuya listened as intently as to be able to understand what his job would be the first week or two he was here. He would: weed, water, sweep, greet guests (as the ticket man) and manage the cash register in the quant gift shop behind the entrance building (near the exit sign). Though the Visored, Shinji, said his responsibilities would grow in a week or two, as his pay. It pleased him to know he would be able to earn, human world currency.

"And Kuchiki? You don't mind me calling ya that, do ya?" Shinji didn't wait for a reply from Byakuya. "We're planning a Sakura Tree section. We wanted you to head it… well when you're up to it anyways." He gestured to a large plot of land. "All of this will be yours to design."

Byakuya looked out over the 'Sakura Lot'. It was about medium in size, normally there would be an orchard of Sakura Tree's, but seeing as the Secret Botanical Gardens was supposed to have a variety of gardens, he understood. _'This place is coming along nicely…' _Byakuya thought as he looked around, down to the other gardens in process.

Shinji sighed loudly, "Well! We better find Orihime, she told me not to hold ya up too long, and look me! It's been about two and a half hours!" He clapped Byakuya on the shoulder. "Let's go."

.

Orihime had lost track of time, she and Hachi had gotten into discussion about vegetables, and then onto her powers and when they could train together. The large man always put a smile on her face and soon the two had finished planting the vegetable patch when Shinji and Captain Kuchiki walked up.

"Oi! Orihime, I brought Kuchiki back for ya. Though it looks like you were havin fun." Shinji eyed some dirt spots on her white skirt.

Orihime blushed a little, while wiping off her skirt, but laughed all the while. "Yeah! I haven't planted anything in ages. Well…" she turned to Captain Kuchiki, "…ready to go to the College?"

He nodded soundlessly, "Yes I am."

As the two walked out of the Botanical Gardens Orihime looked back and waved goodbye, while yelling… "See ya! Hope to see you guys soon!" And with that the two were gone.

.

As Shinji watched them leave, and go out the door. A familiar smirk grew across his face.

"Damn."

**.**

**.**

**Beginnings (Part 1) ~Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**After Note:** Well I decided to give you guys hope on this story! I will post part 2 ASAP. In the beginning I wanted their 'Day Out' to be one BIG chapter. But… I figured you guys would rather have hope in this story… the other part is coming soon.

Do you guys like Shinji's comment? Do ya get the implications!

And how about the POV changes?

Oh yes~ there will be violence and evil hollows soon! :D

.

**Click that little Review Button! It keeps me going!**


	5. Beginnings Part 2

**Blossoms of Love**

**.**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**.**

**Authors Note: **

I liked the reactions from my last chapter… very heated I guess. Sorry about the lateness of everything. I've been cleaning my house so we could put it on the market… and well what little work I do keeps me away from fanfiction.

**IT SHOULD BE NOTED: I like to write my stories so they can happen any where in the world for people who are reading my stories.** Like it could be South America, Germany, Japan or America. If that's how you see it…awesome! Because I hate it when people define a story by location. (yes I did that in 1 story)

**.**

**Thank You Reviewers!** You guys helped me form ideas of what will happen in this chapter (Part 2).

**Iruma Aikawa-** So blunt! But I guess it's needed to get me out of the funk… Don't worry there will be ByaHime in this chapter.

**nypsy**- Your ideas have furthered mine and most will be included in this chapter! :D Yes he will need a freaking huge hammer to his head to see her. Today in this chapter we will be using a small sized hammer.

**blackrose777**- Thanks! It means a lot that you think Byakuya's job is fitting.

**EternalRoses**- I'm glad you liked this chapter! And about squealing about the inbox… just made me so PROUD! ^-^ I'm trying to go slow-ish because I really don't see them being with each other for a day and then BAM love. No… But I'm glad you saw what I was trying to do!

**ikmss18**- Your welcome :3

**Kuchikiwraith**- Well I'm glad you laughed at my chapter! (I was beginning to think I was the only one who did that while reading fan fiction!)

**.**

-Also I'm glad at the responses I've gotten concerning Shinji's character! I love his slang (my friends & I often use the same kind) so it's fun writing him. He will bug the sh*t out of Byakuya later on.

-One last note, I pulled ¾ of the last chapter out of my butt, and I'm probably going to do that with this chapter as well.

**ONE question** to ponder… have you guys gotten the name thing? If not it's okay. It will be explained in a few chapters.

That's it; you may proceed to read the new chapter.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Beginnings (Part 2) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime looked at the trees, for something to do as the two walked back into town. Captain Kuchiki was a naturally quiet man, not to be confused with shy… _'No...he's definitely not shy!'_ Orihime thought. _'He just knows when, __**to**__ talk and __**not**__ to talk.' _

She smiled at this conclusion, _'Plus he __**is**__ a Kuchiki… they're famous in the Soul Society for their noble ways…_' Orihime remembered that once Rukia had confided in her about how hard it was belonging to a noble family.

Apparently you were supposed to act all serious… to Orihime it sounded like there was absolutely **no** time to have fun! She huffed and looked at the Captain from her peripheral vision. He was just as calm as ever, always watching with vigilant and clear eyes.

Orihime sighed; sometimes she wished she could be as… clear headed as the Captain and some of the other Soul Reapers. Though she did love staring into space!

Out of nowhere the Captain spoke, "Miss Inoue, where are we headed?" His bluntness snapped her out of her thoughts of him.

She flushed lightly, "Well I thought since it's so hot, we'd stop at a park and get some ice cream before we headed to the college… if that's alright with you?" She had forgotten to even ask if he liked ice cream! _'How rude of me!'_ Orihime internally slapped her own forehead.

He stared at her blankly and with the serious expression he always wore he asked, "What is … _'ice cream'_?"

Orihime stared at him with wide eyes before bursting out laughing. "Y-You mean... you've **never **had ice cream before!" he shook his head signaling 'no' as his answer. This just made Orihime laugh a little more.

The Captain turned his icy gaze away from her. "Apparently, I should have done more research on the world of the living."

Orihime shook her head, "N-No! It's fine really. I had to teach Rukia all the same stuff when she stayed here the second time! Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya too!"

He gave her a disbelieving look.

This prompted Orihime to go on. "Well, all I can say is everyone from the Soul Society no matter who- always has the biggest surprises in store!" She waved her arms at the stores they passed by. "Like Mr. Ikaku was overjoyed and shocked when he found out that the rice-balls come from a convenience store! Fresh too! Well that's according to my friend Keigo anyways!"

The Captain nodded slowly. "It seems you have much to teach me about, the World of the Living."

Orihime nodded, "Yup! Because I need to help you not stand out so much!" She looked ahead, without waiting for a response from Captain Kuchiki she pointed out a street vendor. "See Captain Kuchiki! There's the ice cream man… oh! And over there is the park!" Smiling as she picked up her pace, Orihime was near jogging by the time she reached the ice cream man.

The old man smiled warmly at her, as the Captain walked up behind her. "Hello Orihime! It's so nice to see my favorite customer!" Then the old man took notice of the tall expressionless man beside her. "Who is this Orihime? A friend of yours?"

Orihime's brain escaped her for a moment… What was she- _they_, supposed to tell people! It's not like she could claim he was her boyfriend! It would look indecent for a boyfriend to be staying in her apartment!

.

Byakuya was slightly concerned with the older mans question of who he was… As he watched his companion go through the various excuses in her head, he realized he would have to come up with one on his own.

He quickly spoke up as the old man looked between the two. "We are old family friends. We decided to meet up years after our family's had to move away from each other."

Miss Inoue's look up relief did not go unnoticed; he merely looked her in the eyes. The older man smiled, "Well its good you two decided to see each other again! You don't know how many close friends of mine moved away and I never saw them again! You two are smart." He laughed. "Now what can I get you two!"

Byakuya looked to his hostess and murmured, "Order for me." The girl nodded and proceeded to order; two medium cups of chocolate ice cream with gummy bears on top.

He watched as the vendor put clear jelly-like objects (he assumed these were the bears), onto their chocolate ice cream.

As they took the cups, Byakuya pulled out his wallet when the auburn girl spoke loudly. "You don't have to pay! I can!"

Byakuya shook his head, "Is it not customary for the man to pay for the women?" he looked to the old street vendor for conformation, he nodded (smiling- though Byakuya wasn't quite sure why). He looked back to his companion, "See, it is only right for me to pay." He then handed the man the money, without to much more protest from his hostess (though she was trying to pout a little).

As the two walked away the old man smiled, when an older lady (his wife) asked him what was so funny. He simply replied "Look at that! Our little Orihime had her ice cream paid for by a man!" The elderly couple watched as the two walked into the park with their ice cream.

.

Orihime sat down, "Captain Kuchiki, you didn't have to pay for my ice cream, or yours. As the hostess I should provide for you!" she huffed a little averting her eyes to a fountain.

She heard him exhale slightly. "Miss Inoue, it is quite alright. I'm far more endowed financially than you, whether it be in the human world or in the Soul Society. And I want to be able to properly pay you for my food and board when my job begins."

Orihime flushed slightly at his comment about her wealth, "Well… if your so rich why are even attempting to work?" She snapped a little, looking him defiantly in the eyes.

He looked back at her seriously. "I wish to experience the human world at its 'hardest'…"

Orihime gave him an incredulous look.

He sat up a little straighter, "It was a recommendation from the Head Captain, so I can understand why Rukia like's it so much here."

Orihime leaned back and began to eat her ice cream, trying to keep from laughing (in embarrassment for herself and the Captain for having to admit his reasoning to her).

"You better eat the ice cream Captain, or it'll melt all over your clothes."

He began to eat the ice cream with the spoon, his eyebrows rising in slight surprise… "This is… different but good… This is ice cream?"

Orihime nodded "Isn't it yummy! The flavor is chocolate (which is by far the best)!"

"Chocolate is my favorite sweet in the Soul Society…" He examined the ice cream closely before turning to Orihime. "I like this ice cream. We should eat more of it later."

Orihime smiled jubilantly "Of course! I have some in my freezer at home!"

.

The rest of the time they ate, the two were both silent.

Simply, sitting contently in the park and enjoying the nice weather.

.

Soon Orihime finished her ice cream and stood to throw hers a way. "Oh!" she turned back to the Captain, "Would you like me to throw that away for you?"

Suddenly he stood up, and while he was walking past her, the Captain snatched her cup and threw it in the nearby garbage bin.

He looked at her with a cutting gaze, "Miss Inoue, you are neither a maid nor a servant. You should stop acting like one."

Orihime's jaw dropped slightly. Unfortunately consumed by shock and anger she couldn't form any words of retaliation. Then the Captain's gaze became less intense and drifted elsewhere around the park.

"Where are we going to now? I assume it would be the college."

Orihime stood up slowly, eyeing the Captain in a new light. She would have to be on her toes to be able to keep up with the somewhat awkward insults… Though they were true (and she knew it), _'But it was still so rude of him!'_ Orihime thought, shaking her head. "Yes. It's this way." She quipped sharply, hoping her point was clear.

Then the two headed for the College.

.

Byakuya walked beside his hostess. That was most likely the rudest thing anybody had done to him in his adult life… Not that it got under his skin… much. She was just a human that had a slight attitude. _'Though I had always thought her the less aggressive one out of her friends…' _Not even Kurosaki had been so blatantly rude. He had been cocky and arrogant, yes. But never out of the way rude…

Byakuya slid a glance at her as they walked, 'Her walk is purposeful and sharp… obviously she is still angry'. He looked ahead, mentally shrugging. It wasn't his fault she needed to be reprimanded, as far as he could tell his hostess had a back bone when she wanted it… and that wasn't very often.

Byakuya was taken from his contemplating when he saw a building that read, _Karakura College_. "This is it?" He looked at the grounds it was on, they were large and spacious. It was a considerably large college for the town.

He caught his hostess smiling from the corner of his eye, "Impressive isn't it? One of the top in the country!"

Byakuya nodded slowly, "We are to meet the headmaster are we not?" Instead of answering him, she merely walked forward and into the building, leaving him to perplexedly follow.

.

Orihime felt bad for treating him harshly… but, what he said was SO rude! But she knew she'd get over it by the end of the night. So instead of stewing in self pity Orihime decided to take the initiative and be unabashedly cold for the time being.

As they walked in the front doors, there was a flush of cold air making her sigh in relief. Though it left her in a bit of shock, she felt the Captain's chest right behind her, "Oh, sorry…" She flushed and walked forward.

The two looked around briefly and saw a secretary's desk. Orihime gestured for him to follow her up to the desk. "Um hi… my friend here is kinda from out of town and just got enrolled…"

The secretary looked up at Orihime smiling, then to the Captain, in a matter of seconds her face flushed slightly. The woman couldn't have been over thirty five, and really the Captain was an attractive man.

After composing herself, "W-What's your name please?" She attempted to bat her eyelashes, Orihime blanched a little.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He responded coldly… the Secretary's face fell a bit, making Orihime smile. Man, did he know how to shut someone down in nothing flat.

"Oh. Yes, would you like your schedule?" the secretary tried once again to gain his favor by being sweet.

"I would assume so, since I would need to know where I am to go when this school starts."

He deadpanned again! Orihime had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle the soft laugh. The secretary gave her a glare, which only made Orihime smile more.

"Here it is." She had finally given up on flirting with the Captain, and then turned to Orihime. "Are you going here? I don't recall ever seeing you…"

Orihime shook her head, "Oh no! Actually I'm a junior in high school. I was just showing my friend the ins and outs of the town since he's new…" she flushed a little as the secretary's eyes flitted between the two.

"I see. Well then… I guess that's all I can help you with?"

Orihime nodded, "Wait, can we have a map?"

The secretary handed her a map of the school, Orihime took it and began to look at the map and the Captains class list. "Okay! I can show you where your classes are!" She leaned over and showed him where everything was, he also helped when she couldn't find a class room. "Let's go find them before your first day!"

As the two began to walk away the secretary murmured under her breath, "You'd think someone like him would want a more mature woman."

Orihime flushed and hurried along, the Captain keeping pace.

.

As they were walking to and in between the classes Byakuya began to speak. "Why did you not confront the annoying woman at the desk?"

The girl shrugged, "I didn't see the point… and you call them secretaries."

Byakuya eyed her coldly out of the corner of his eye. "But what she said obviously upset you. Why did you not confront her?"

She sighed heavily, "Because if I argued with her in any way, it would become even more proof that we're…" she gestured between them, unable to say the word.

Byakuya paused before walking into his next lecture hall (to meet the teacher). "You seem to have a strong backbone when it comes to defying me, but when it is normal, mundane humans your back bone is as strong as a leaf in the wind."

And with that he left her gaping in the hallway… _'He did it __**again**__!'_ Flushing in anger Orihime marched in after him.

.

Unbeknownst to either persons, down the hallway there were some interesting onlookers. Of course Byakuya noticed a cluster of male students, (most likely the athletic group) but he failed to see their interested looks. They couldn't hear the conversation between the two, but got a good enough look at Orihime… to be, well… _interested_.

.

As the two exited the lecture hall for his Philosophy class, he looked to his hostess. "There is nothing left on the list. Where are we to go now?"

She glanced at his sheet, "The Kendo club! Of course! How could I forget?" She began walking towards the gym area. "Since it's a Saturday they should still be here, if they do everything the high school team does…"

Byakuya noticed that the group of boys that had been in the hallway before were gone. He simply shrugged it off, and soon enough they were at the gym. Miss Inoue hesitated before opening the door wide; she walked in first with Byakuya close behind her.

.

There was a lot of fighting going on, there were at least five matches, each with at least two referees. Orihime looked towards the Captain who was standing next to her, "Captain, the team is huge! You can practice with a bunch of different people!" She whispered, and then paused. "You hafta introduce yourself."

He gave her an amused look, (she could only tell by his eyes). "So far you've introduced me to everyone except my teachers, why is this different?"

She flushed, whispering harshly, "It's awkward for me okay!"

"You mean you're afraid of them?" His voice was slightly arrogant.

"No! I'm a little intimidated, that's all." She crossed her arms in a huff.

The Captain simply walked a little farther into the gym and motioned for Orihime to follow him. She did, and then he began to speak loudly.

"I'm a new student at this school, and apparently I was signed up for this Kendo Team. I would like to talk to the captain." His eyes swept the group coldly; his and Orihime's presence had garnered a lot of attention. And with his words he stopped the rest of the matches.

"You must be Byakuya Kuchiki? Am I right?" A figure emerged and took off his helmet revealing a man with scruffy brown hair; he was most likely twenty three.

The Captain nodded, and the man continued "My name is Hei Higurashi, I'm the Karakura College Kendo Captain." The two shook hands, when the Kendo Captain laughed. "To be honest I was expecting someone a little younger! How old are you?"

Captain Kuchiki paused for a moment and answered, "Twenty five. This is not my first college; I merely transferred for the last semester."

Hei laughed and nodded, "I see, that does explain a lot! Well we have practices every Tuesday and Saturday, but also some other days depending on our match schedule. You got all that?"

.

Orihime watched as the two exchanged pleasantries. Her eyes swept over the other members. All of which had taken the chance to take a break given the conversation. She realized they were all, older, intimidating, and… attractive (not to mention big).

Orihime caught a few of the guys staring at her; she averted her gaze, but refused to seem vulnerable, so she kept her gaze up. Hoping the Captain would be done soon… she wasn't a fool, Orihime knew how some men looked at her, she was a woman of course.

Unlike what her friends believed, Orihime was not as oblivious as everyone thought, she was just more innocent and naïve, not oblivious.

.

Byakuya noticed the Kendo Captain's eyes travel back to Miss Inoue; Byakuya himself briefly glanced at his hostess. She looked awkward and fidgety but her gaze held his firmly. Byakuya quickly swept his eyes over the team; the group of boys from the hallway was staring at her, un-abashedly.

"Perhaps it's time you left, your … friend? seems uncomfortable." Hei's voice was questioning, asking about Byakuya's relationship.

What was it about humans that made them so damn concerned about others' affairs?

"I suppose so. I will be here Tuesday then." Byakuya turned around and began walking towards his hostess, whose eyes seemed to scream relief. "Let's go." His voice was quiet, and as she turned around to walk towards the door, he hovered closer to her than normal, throwing a menacing glare at the group of boys.

.

Orihime flushed when she realized what the Captain had done for her. "Thanks, but you didn't need to glare at them…" she muttered lightly.

The Captain kept walking, "They annoyed me, so I gave them a look in which I only give people I dislike. It really doesn't have very much to do with you." Her jaw dropped. "Though the way they looked at you was slightly worrisome."

She shrugged and said tiredly, "I'm kind of used to it. Doesn't mean I like it, or notice it much… but when I do its annoying. So thank you."

The Captain merely stared at her, while she looked ahead, and walked out of the college.

.

Orihime was the first to break the silence. "I was thinking about eating out tonight." It had gotten quite close to dinner time. And they were still far enough away from her apartment to make things miserable. Silence greeted her as an answer.

Becoming a little testy she spoke again, "Well do you want to go eat or not?" She stopped walking and looked at him, a little embarrassed at her outburst.

"I do not care much, but seeing as we both seem to be getting hungry, it would be foolish to try and reach your apartment and then cook. Though, you seem to become extremely aggravated when I pay, which I will do at dinner… so therefore you will become aggravated tonight."

He paused and looked at her, calculatingly. "Therefore it is your choice. We can either go back to your apartment and be extremely hungry, or eat here and have you become agitated."

Orihime stared at him, dumbfounded! Never had she met such a blunt person before!

Sure Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Rangiku and Renji were blunt… but never to the extent that, they would unknowingly reprimand Orihime for something she had yet to do! Puffing out her cheeks in frustration, "Let's just eat out…" She began to walk again, but stopped when she noticed the Captain didn't follow. Orihime turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have your word you won't make a scene if I pay?" His voice deadpanned a little, that with his completely emotionless face made Orihime smile a little.

"You have my word…" Sighing, she made it sound like a chore. "Now, let's go eat something! I feel like Mexican!" Orihime began to walk once the Captain was at her side. "What are you in the mood for Captain Kuchiki?"

Said man gave her a strange look, "Mexican?" He looked forward and continued to speak. "It seems there is still much to know about the food of this world." The Captain paused. "Very well, I will try this _'Mexican'_ food."

Orihime smiled, "This way Captain! I know the best place to eat, and it's not too much money!"

.

As the two walked, Byakuya watched the sun get lower in the sky, turning the sky a sun set color. It had been Hisana's least favorite time of the day. Her favorite had been morning, his too. It was refreshing to get up early, watch the sun rise and get work done as soon as possible.

A soft voice broke Byakuya out of his flashback of his late wife.

"It's called _'La Casa de Sabroso Comida'_ its name isn't that ingenious if you speak Spanish." He found a quant little café with the name on a neon light sign.

The building itself seemed nice enough, though painted in bright festive colors that made his eyes hurt a little. Byakuya strode forward and opened the door to the restaurant, he was blasted in the face by blaring music and laughter.

He felt like if he closed the door it would work like Rukia's old music box. His hostess smiled happily and walked past him and into the building. "Thank you Captain!"

Byakuya merely followed her into the bright indoors of the restaurant. His eyes took in his surroundings; the waiters had dark skin like Yoruichi's, and there was paintings on the walls of what he concluded were culturally important.

"How many?" The waitress smiled as big as she could, batting her eyelashes while looked between the two of them.

"Two." He replied coolly looking her in the eye, giving her an icy stare.

She stood a little more straight and whirled around, "This way!" Her voice was an octave higher than when she had first greeted them.

The bright girl next to him and gave him a questioning look accompanied by an eyebrow raise. He merely shook his head, as he would explain his rudeness later.

.

As the two were served their drinks (which was water), they began looking at their menu's. Everything was foreign to him, he couldn't decipher what half of it meant.

That's when his hostess spoke, "Captain, would you like to share a fajita?"

"I do not know what that is, though I do not know hardly any of these foods." He gestured to the menu.

She gave him a small, warm smile. "Well they're really good and you seem like a type that would enjoy it!" The hostess raised her water and took a small drink, Byakuya watched her as she carefully put the glass up to her lips and then sat it back on the table. A light blush adorned her cheeks.

"Captain… if I may be so bold. Why were you so cold towards our waitress?" He could see her fiddling with something underneath the table (most likely her shirt hem). And his hostess wouldn't meet his eyes.

Exhaling he leaned back against the chair he took a drink of water. "She was being inconsiderate of our personal space and not to mention her actions were unprofessional."

Her jaw went a little slack. "B-But that was just normal! That's how they're supposed to act in a friendly restaurant!"

Byakuya looked her in the eye, "I have a keen eye for things that are out of line, even in the human world I know when things are wrong."

With that Miss Inoue sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes at him. Momentarily subdued, it was in that moment the waitress decided to show up to take their orders. His hostess ordered the fajita and the waitress left. It was quiet before he spoke…

"You should not call me _Captain_ in the human world." Byakuya leaned forward a little.

"B-But…" Miss Inoue started. "… what else am I supposed to call you! And you **are** a captain you should be showed that respect!" She crossed her arms underneath her… well endowed chest.

Byakuya wanted to slap himself, did he really just look there? … He would reprimand himself later.

But for now he had to convince his hostess… "It would seem odd to normal humans if you called me Captain. They would think we were in the military or something. Though I am flattered by the respect you show, I do indeed have a name." His voice was stern. And he noticed the girl flushed; perhaps his tone had been to cold? _'Nonsense.'_ Byakuya shook his head; it did not matter to him if she was hurt or embarrassed.

"I know that!" She puffed out her cheeks. "Fine. Would it be alright if I called you Mr. Kuchiki?" Miss Inoue leaned towards him on the table, just slightly. As if she was challenging him to upset with the name.

He had to admit that he was not used to people calling him by such an informal name. Byakuya was taken a back before answering, "Yes… that seems adequate."

Miss Inoue sat back and smirked a little…

"Here's your food!" He was actually thankful for the waitress at this moment as she brought out the sizzling food.

.

Throughout the dinner, they discussed the human world and his life in the Soul Society. Which was surprising for Orihime, never did she think that Captain Kuchiki… _'No… __**Mr. Kuchiki**__!'_ Orihime reprimanded herself in thought. Considering everything that happened earlier in the day, his curt remarks and all… dinner was a relative success.

When the bill came Orihime let Mr. Kuchiki pay the bill without fuss, though she paid for the tip. She caught the giggles when he looked at her with fire in his eyes when the check was placed on the table. He was prepared to fight her for it, but she waved her hand and scooted it towards him, smiling. "I said you could pay."

He took it and placed the exact change in the leather folds, "The tip should be around four or five dollars. Put down whatever feel is adequate."

Orihime fished around in her purse and placed four dollars and fifty cents on the table, under the glass of water. "There! Ready to go Mr. Kuchiki?" She stood up and motioned for him to follow.

The Captain placed his hand on the table as he stood, moving at a moderate pace, not fast and jumpy but not slow either. The grace in which he moved and the stoic look on his face made Orihime's heart flutter for a whole two seconds before she snapped herself out of it when she realized that Mr. Kuchiki had seen her… looking at him.

Whirling around, slightly red in the face Orihime squeaked, "C-Come on, let's go home."

.

A few minutes of walking later, they were at her apartment. It was dark out and frankly he was glad he had accompanied her. There was no way; someone could deem it safe for a girl like her to be able to walk home alone. As Miss Inoue opened the door and as the two walked in, a sudden rush of tiredness over came him, mainly in his feet.

The minute his eyes laid on the couch his feet were even heavier than before. Apparently so was Miss Inoue, she had the exact same idea as him. He watched as she flung herself over the entire couch, which he did not know was possible for couch was quite large…

Byakuya slowly walked up, "Mind if I sit down?"

Miss Inoue squirmed her way up the couch, "Sure…" As Miss Inoue scooted farther up the couch she snatched the remote, "Anything you wanna watch?" She looked at him.

Byakuya was quiet for a moment, "None of the child like cartoons."

To his surprise Miss Inoue laughed, it floated magically in the air, "I couldn't and wouldn't blame you!" This made his lips turn up slightly. "Lemme see what's on!"

After much searching through what Miss Inoue had deemed the _guide_, she had settled upon a movie titled Inception.

Byakuya glanced at the clock, it was roughly nine o clock, and they wouldn't need to get up any earlier than they had today. Relaxing into the couch, he took off his shoes and watched the movie.

.

Orihime also took off her shoes, and brought out blankets for the both of them. She too settled into the couch and took off her jacket, snuggling into her blanket. Orihime noticed her roommate had also made himself comfortable, she smiled a little. _'I doubt he ever has time to relax in the Soul Society…'_

.

Roughly two hours later Orihime had been on the edge of her seat the entire time. While Mr. Kuchiki hadn't been as vocal or obvious about his anxiety level watching the movie, she could tell he was just as stressed as she was. Not to mention when the commercials would cut in, they both would voice their frustrations.

Then it ended… the credits rolled and then the channel advertised what was on next; Clash of the Titans.

Looking at Mr. Kuchiki she spoke, "How did you like it?"

He paused, "It was… intense." He looked at her with his own intense stare. "I enjoyed it very much."

This put a very large smile onto Orihime's face. "I'm glad! It's one of my favorites! And every time the ending surprises me!"

Mr. Kuchiki nodded slowly, "What movie is on next? Perhaps we could watch the next one as well."

Orihime smiled again, "Next is Clash of the Titans… it would be around midnight by the time we finished, if that's alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine with that if you are." She nodded as well, he slowly continued. "We should get some food before it starts."

"Oh! Of course! That would be smart! I'll get popcorn and ice cream!" She swept into the kitchen and back out, arms full of food. "Lets start!"

She had made it just in time, when the new Clash of the Titans began…

.

.

.

Later that night when the movies were over, Orihime couldn't bring herself to move from the couch. Groggily she shut off the t.v. when she realized that the Captian was attempting to get up. "Mr. Kuchiki… you can sleep on the couch if ya want~…" With a yawn she went back to sleep.

.

Byakuya was too tired to walk to his bedroom… though some may see it as indecent- the fact he slept on the couch with a female girl. But in all honesty, both of them were far too tired to even think of it… and he found the couch far more comfortable and warm. Bringing the blanket over his shoulders he went to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~End Chapter 4: Beginnings (Part 2) **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After Note:** Okay do NOT, I repeat **DO NOT** expect a new chapter until the middle or late June. I have finals to focus on and I have a convention Memorial Day weekend so I have to focus on cosplay as well. Plus I'm getting ready to move :P

Did you guys really think Byakuya was going soft? HELL NO! I like this bluntly truthful side of him! Don't worry Orihime is pretty feisty too! So she can hold her own! And Byakuya needs someone to snap him into place.

Also how he follows Orihime around, it's not that he's all _'You are my leader!'_ it's more like _'oh… there's a building. Is this right? I don't wanna hurt my pride by doing something unacceptable.'_ Though he'd never say that to Hime.

Thanks a lot for reading!

**_Also they were on separate parts of the couch!_**

.

.

**Click that Little Review Button! **

:D


	6. Sunday: Not Like the Movies

**Blossoms of Love**

**.**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note: **

I love you guys! Your reviews are so lovely! It makes me want to cry! Many more than my other stories! :D Okay so everyone seemed to love the couch scene! LOL I thought I may have pushed it a little bit, but everyone liked it. Oh and I PROMISED there would be adventure and violence! :D You will not be disappointed this chapter!

For Clarification: Okay this story takes place in the gang's Junior year (after all that crap with the new 'bad guys' ). Byakuya is going to be a Second Year College student. This is in the beginning of the second semester, just after spring break.

This is a HUGE chapter; I want to have an entire major BAM in this. I won't tell you what though

.

**Warning:** Smiles _will _be cracked

.

_**Chapter Inspired **__by,__** Last Friday Night! **__By Katy Perry!_

_Also I think this fic really fits and is __**inspired **__by,_

_** Not Like The Movies, **__by Katy Perry! _

_(A few of the lyrics will be in here but not obviously.)_

.

**Review = New Chapter:**

.

**ikmss18**- thanks for understanding! But here it is! In all it's glory!

**glasstears17**- I still love your reviews and hope to not disappoint. You seemed to like my plans… so I hope this chapter goes AS expected. _I'm still not joking about your parents hating me LOL … So To be a butt (You know that's who I am), and to get back at you for not talking to me this entire summer, this chapter will be exceptionally painful, and a cliff hanger of epic proportions. But You know I love and am doing this out of adoration! :3_

**nypsy-** I liked how you described him as ice & thawing thing! I'll have to remember that! Right now the thaw level is about right before spring! I'm glad you like how I'm doing the whole gradual thing. Remember you usually have to be friends before a relationship. (Or at least friendly acquaintances.) Thanks, haha I like the 'all are beneath me' idea LMAO I'm gonna bring that up! XD He is taking down his walls- slowly but surely. & we can't forget about Hisana.

**Eternal Roses-** Your welcome! Well I am glad to be of service! Let me tell you I felt I should update because hardly anybody else is! :O You thought those scenes were sweet? Not too much? Haha he is a closet pervert! :D But we love him anyways. He is male after all! Yup she's aware & feisty! Not a little loser that lets people walk all over her!

:'D

**Otepbunni-** Oh yes we will have their reactions heightened as the story progresses. Ohh me too! Love Orihime… Ah lemons haha I'm too much of a newb (& I'm always embarrassed) I barely have enough guts to write kissing scenes XD

**kuntrygurl93-** Glad ya do!

**Angel-eyes56-** I'm really happy that you liked her spit-fire attitude. And not to mention the couch thing? You liked it?

**AZLCIKOI-** Ahhh my OTP is IchiHime as well though I switch between, UlquiHime & ByaHime (RenHime too) all the time. It's okay BE SWAYED. Haha glad you caught on to the 'in character even when they shouldn't be in character' it makes life difficult but if people like it I'm happy! YAY! Don't worry it will be finished!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Sunday _Not like the Movies_**

**.**

**.**

Sunlight streamed in through the window, and the birds were chirping.

Not one for violence but, Orihime personally wanted to throw some rocks at the birds and make the sun go back down. "Ughmm" She rolled over and then pulled the blanket up over her head, not wanting to get up. Peeking at the analog clock on the shelf a ways away, it read nine thirty.

Rolling away from the red numbers she tried to get so more sleep, but the gods must have been against her. Ten minutes later Orihime still wasn't anywhere near sleep. Grumbling at the still singing birds she sat up, ripping the blanket from her face.

She glanced around and saw the Captain still asleep, his head was curled into his chest and his neck was in, what looked like the most uncomfortable position known to man kind. The red head shuddered, stretching her body to get rid of all the kinks.

"Hey…" She began to speak to the captain. "… Captain Kuchiki?" He still didn't stir, frowning she stood up, there was a pop that came from her back in protest. _'Oh! Looks like the Captain wasn't the only one sleeping in an uncomfortable position!_' Stretching a bit more, Orihime walked over to the Captain.

"Hey, Captain Kuchiki… it's time you get up." Orihime paused, he still didn't move. "I don't mean to be rude but, you're already going to have a bad kink in your neck as it is…" Still nothing. "Mr. Kuchiki! I insist you wake up!" Her voice raised an octave.

Eyeing him carefully for any sign of recognition, Orihime saw his eyebrow twitch then his eyes opened. Smiling Orihime began to walk to the kitchen, "Glad you finally decided to wake up!" She grinned to herself, knowing this would grate on _his_ nerves.

"Hn." Was the only reply she got from her roommate.

Humming a tune she heard on the radio, Orihime began to fetch pans to make them breakfast. She got two pans out, one for the eggs (was it her or did she eat them a lot?), and a pan for the sausage.

Orihime put a small amount of water in each pan, and then set the different colored pans on her stove. As she turned around and began to fetch the eggs and sausage from her fridge, she bounced off of a body standing near her, and in her way.

She let out a small _'oof' _noise, looking up she puffed out her cheeks angrily when she came to the full realization that she had ran into the Captain. (Whom, not to forget, she just made fun of minutes ago.)

Throwing him a glare, Orihime continued around him without so much as a word. Opening the fridge she grabbed the egg carton, then from the freezer she retrieved (after much fishing around) the vegetarian sausage. Then the Captain's irritated voice broke through her thoughts…

"You know, in polite society, after you run into someone you're supposed to say _'excuse me'_." Orihime would've become furious, but she heard the slight amusement in his voice, not to mention his lips twitched in a direction of a smile.

Turning her back to him, she smiled mischievously, taking him up on his offer of an early morning banter session. "Well Mr. Kuchiki, don't you know that in the polite human world, it's _unacceptable _to stand in the middle of the kitchen while someone is cooking." She cracked the eggs and placed about 6 in one pan, while turning it on low.

"Is that so?" The Captain crossed his arms, assuming an extremely relaxed position, leaning against the counter.

"Yes it is." Whipping around with the box of veggie sausage in hand, she furrowed her brows. "Shoo!" Orihime flicked her hands at him.

He stood there defiantly, his face impassive. Orihime looked at his disheveled form; the Captain was still wearing his button up and slacks from the day before. But his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was rumpled and shagged out.

This caused a small smile on her face, _'There's no way he'd let any one see him like this! I wish I had a camera…' _She looked at him again, looking ever so blatant about being in her way. Orihime glanced at his hair, though she hated to admit it, she liked it this way, not all uniform like it normally was.

When he raised his eyebrow it snapped her out of her ogling.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I happen to need to get something in that cupboard." She put her hands on her hips, "Either you make yourself useful… or get- out- of my _kitchen_!" Orihime pointed a finger at him as she spoke to emphasize her point.

The Captain moved, letting her get a whisk and fork from the utensil cupboard. Then he spoke, "What would you like me to do?"

Orihime's eyes grew wide, she had been joking about him helping her. But hey, he was one more able body, and though she wouldn't admit it to herself, Orihime liked looking at him, in his disheveled state. It made him more attractive…

"Miss Inoue? What am I to do?" the man she had been thinking about had just snapped her out of another day dream.

Turning beat red, "W-Well you can get the toast ready." Orihime turned around and placed the sausage in the pan. "The breads in the pantry, cinnamon and sugar too. Then grab the butter…" She turned the sausage on high, and proceeded to whisk the eggs.

Then a moment later the Captain disappeared then re-appeared with all the items she asked for. The feeling of the wind caused her to gasp in fright, plus the Captain was almost directly behind her.

"I have retrieved the items." He then placed them on the counter.

"You scared me!" the Captain raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you could Shunpo in your gigai!" Orihime said in her defense.

"Neither did I until this moment, I thought it would be interesting to try it, and it works." He paused looking her in the eye. "I won't do it again if it startles you so much."

Huffing, Orihime handed him a small bowl and knife, "Your fine! I just didn't expect it… that's all." Cracking a small smile she turned to him. "Now cut a few pieces of butter up, not a lot though. Put them in that cup, and then get the bread and stuff ready."

She turned back towards her stove and continued to whisk and roll.

.

Byakuya set the finished toast on the table, while waiting for his hostess to return with their plates of food.

When she did, he thanked her and began to dig in. But came up short once he came into contact with a brownish thing that was somewhat long and pretty thick around; "Miss Inoue… what is this?" He struck the strange item of food with his fork and held it up for her inspection.

She began to giggle at him; internally he wished he was more knowledgeable of the world of the living, but earlier he would have never needed to know such information. Being a Captain was much more important business.

Then the girl began to speak, "It's called Vegetarian Sausage! You see, some people don't like eating animals, so they eat substitutes instead." Taking a bite of her own sausage, and then waving it in front of him. "And this is a substitute of sausage!" She must have seen Byakuya's raised eyebrows, so she continued. "You don't want to know what sausage is made of, other than it comes from an animal!"

"Interesting. But then do you dislike eating animals? We had bacon yesterday…" He tentatively smelled his own piece of vegetarian sausage.

"Oh, well you see I like the taste of vegetarian sausage more than I like the real stuff so…" His hostess shrugged, and then looked back at Byakuya. "You have to try it at least!"

Scowling somewhat he looked at his piece of sausage and took a bite.

To his utter surprise it tasted… for lack of a better word, amazing. And he never used that word. Taking note of her expectant face, he replied, "It is sufficient."

Miss Inoue leaned back with a small knowing smile, like she knew how Byakuya really felt about the sausage.

Eyeing the piece of fake meat critically, he couldn't help but wonder, if she could read him this easily about what he thought of a piece of food… what else did she know about him, when he thought, he had masked everything he thought, so well?

.

Orihime washed the dishes idly and then began to place them into the dishwasher… Sadly she had to show the Captain how to work the shower, washing machine and drier. It's not like she didn't want him to be dirty or smelly… its just…

_ 'He looked so fine…'_ Orihime sighed day dreamily, then woke herself up. _'Whoa- don't go there Hime! Bad! He's an esteemed Captain and part of a noble clan.' _She shrugged to no one unparticular, _'Still that doesn't mean I can't admit he looked down right attractive with his hair all tousled…' _Then she became more serious, in a highly comical way. _'It's not that he isn't attractive all the time… just more rigid… But when he has the 'I just woke up' look… Oohhh' _she shivered.

As she was closing the dishwasher, Orihime finally came to her senses, "What on **earth** am I thinking!" She screamed at herself. _'Gotta calm down… don't think about Mister Kuchiki… anybody but Mister Kuchiki…'_

Orihime entered her room and began to search her closet… lost in thought. _'I mean… that's how I used to think about Ichigo!' _This caused the bubbly girl to stop short.

'_Ichigo…'_ Her grey eyes softened painfully at the thought. She may have gotten over Ichigo, and told him of her old feelings but the wounds were newly healed. So far Orihime had put off thinking of him all together, unless she was hanging out with the group and he happened to be there. Otherwise she tried to forget about him… though now it was proving difficult.

Flopping down on her bead, her thoughts traveled back to when she realized that she had moved on…

More like she forced herself to moved on…

_Orihime sat at her desk during the free period at school. Not to mention it was the last, it made everything that much more fun. Taking her eyes from the scenery outside, she looked over at her friends._

_Tatsuki was talking with Uryu, which in itself was a little strange. Rukia and Renji were arguing over something, which involved the petite girl hitting Renji over the head repeatedly. This caused her to laugh silently. Then onto Chad who was sitting near Ichigo, not talking. Then Ichigo… her eyes growing wide, there were about three girls standing around his desk, attempting to make conversation with him. _

_Normally Orihime would roll her eyes at the girls' attempt at talking, Ichigo didn't normally take an interest… but he had changed quite a bit. _

_He was talking back, without saying anything rude or offensive. He even had an amused face on… her eyes grew wide._

_She had wondered when this would happen… so many close calls with death; any teenager would want to experience things normal teens did, such as dating._

_Orihime realized she had deluded herself into thinking that it would have been her making his face light up. Especially if all she did was sit around… and barely talk to him. _

'_Am I stupid for dreaming…?'_

_In truth the group had somewhat grown apart, once the immediate dangers were gone. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of the close group growing apart any more than it already had. It almost made her wish that a new threat would come and cause them to re-group. Almost… she couldn't stand seeing her friends get hurt. So maybe growing apart was better than them being injured… no it was definitely better, but still sad. _

_A loud laugh snapped her from her thoughts, she saw Ichigo smiling at one girl, with black hair, and brown eyes. _

_Then she realized that she couldn't keep after Ichigo… he needed someone normal, not weird and abstract like her. _

_Though there was still a small hope, that maybe one day he'd see her. That's when he glanced over in her direction, and her breathe caught in her throat. He looked straight at her; Orihime didn't move a muscle, not even in her face. _

_His chocolate gaze turned back to the girl, and spoke. "Sorry what was that?"_

"_I just asked if you wanted to hang out sometime." The girl put a hand on her hip, and smiled confidently. _

"_Uh? Yeah sure… "_

"_Good! Now can I have your number?" The two traded phones. _

_Orihime ripped her eyes away from the scene in front of her, she couldn't stomach the exchange. He had looked right at her… and not even cared that she saw. _

_Then she noticed her friends staring at her (with the exception of Ichigo). Rukia and Renji had stopped fighting; Rukia looked devastated while Renji looked down right violent, glaring at the back of the strawberry's head. Uryu's jaw was unhinged almost comically, while Tatsuki just stared into Orihime's eyes trying to gage her reaction._

_ Chad was the only one who didn't have a out of place look, he just tried to seem comforting in his own 'Chad' way. _

_Agitatedly Orihime refused to meet any of their gazes, and thank the lord they didn't do anything to garner the attention of the class. _

_The auburn haired girl quickly gathered her things, and stuck them in her bag. Looking up at the clock, it read two twenty eight, that meant they had two minutes left until the bell rang. Two minutes until she could get out of this prison that held the man that held her heart who was flirting with another girl. She just wanted to walk home and think about her realizations. _

_And how to get through the next few days with all the questions, looks, and whispers in the halls. Ichigo may have been oblivious but most of the school knew of her affections… _

_Tapping her fingers on her desk in a steady rhythm, Orihime thought about all the looks of pity that would soon be thrown her way, actually she was already getting them from her friends. Disgusted with herself for making it so painfully obvious of how she felt, Orihime quickly but smoothly got up and walked out the door, without a look back…~_.

"Miss Inoue?" Byakuya stood at the door of her bedroom, dressed but with still wet hair. "What is the plan for the day?"

The girl must have not known he was there, because she sat up in a flurry, her bright hair ruffled and tangled. She turned red, jumping up to look through her closet.

"Um, well I just thought we'd go to this park over by Karakura and play some Frisbee or something." She pulled out a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Just the two of us?" Byakuya refused to ask what Frisbee was; he assumed it was something akin to the throwing game using the discus.

"Oh- uhm no! I thought of inviting Tatsuki and the others." She looked at him from her closet.

"No, that would make sense. It would become a bit boring if it was just the two of us." It's true; if Frisbee was like Discus then it could easily become boring if it was just the two of them. More people meant that a game of some sort could be played. "Who will be coming?"

"Oh I was thinking of inviting Rukia, Renji, and Tatsuki… you know, the usual gang!" Laughing she combed her hair and looked directly at him from the mirror. "I wouldn't want to invite anyone who could jeopardize your identity." Her voice was so comically serious, and her eyebrows wiggled.

Byakuya couldn't help but let a small smile curve his lips, ever so slightly. "This is true and very thoughtful of you Miss Inoue." Inwardly he laughed, it was surprising that she could even make him inwardly laugh and outwardly smiled.

She smiled lightly and set her brush down, "I'll tell Tatsuki and the others that we'll be there in lets say… thirty minutes?"

He merely nodded, "That seems sufficient enough time for you to get ready and walk down there." She began to text her friend on her cell phone.

Byakuya leaned away from the door frame he had been leaning on. "I will leave you to get dressed then." He leaned forward and grabbed the door knob and closed the door to her room.

.

Orihime stared at the door, permanently frazzled. Had the Captain just… smiled? 'I was glad I could though! He always seems to look like he bares the weight of the world…' Orihime remembered how his eyes looked, somewhat sad but most of the time they looked driven.

Shaking her head, the auburn haired girl began to put on her clothes. First, was her under shirt, that was cream colored then one of her favorite tees. It was white with what looked like a watercolored Sakura Tree on the front. Smiling Orihime pulled on her fresh garments, and grabbed a pair of flip flops.

Stopping in front of her desk which doubled as a vanity, she applied light foundation with a bit of organic powder to let her skin breathe. Then to finish it off she lightly applied her favorite brown eye shadow on her lids.

Lastly she grabbed her purse, throwing her phone into it and securing it onto her shoulder. Opening her door she found the Captain waiting for her. "Ready to go Mister Kuchiki?" She smiled, emphasizing the _Mister _part, mainly to let him know she didn't like calling him that.

Nodding, he followed her as the two walked out the front door. Turning around to lock it, she began to speak, "I'm not sure who all is going to be there…"

As they began to walk down the stairs, she saw the Captain shrug. Then the thought occurred to her, "You know, I hate calling you Mister Kuchiki." It was random but true.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to flush profusely. "Well why is that?" The Captain obviously wasn't going to let a statement like that lie.

"Well, I'd prefer to call you Captain, but it'd be weird in public." Huffing she continued. "And when I say Mister Kuchiki, it's like I'm talking to my teacher, not a friend."

"I'm a friend?" He was mocking her. She just knew it.

Scowling at him. "Yes, yes you are. Now…" she looked back at the street in front of her, "… calling you Mister Kuchiki seems so awkward and forced… But when you say Miss Inoue it sounds like your being a gentleman!"

The Captain thought for a moment, and then spoke. "But wouldn't saying, Captain seem more _'awkward and forced' _?"

That thought made her pause. "Well… both seem so much more formal than 'Miss Inoue'." Crossing her arms. "Either way it's awkward, though I'd prefer to call you Captain."

"But in public you cannot do so." He said, the Captain seemed to understand what she was trying to say. "I see your dilemma Miss Inoue."

They were close to the park now and she could see a few of her friends were already there. "Well for now, Mister Kuchiki will have to suffice." She smiled at him, and to her surprise, his face softened and smiled a little too.

.

"Orihime! Brother!" Rukia ran up to them, and proceeded to hug Orihime and smile happily at her brother. "So, Orihime… how has my brother been?"

She smiled, "Mister Kuchiki is very nice! He even likes my cooking!" Orihime gestured to him with her thumb.

A look of horror flashed over Rukia's face, "R-Really?" she looked at her brother.

"Miss Inoue's cooking skills are very good." The Captain looked at his younger sister and continued. "Don't worry Rukia; I have not eaten anything other worldly."

The petite girl heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good! Orihime's cooking is as outrageous as her imagination!"

"H-Hey!" Orihime crossed her arms defensively and flushed. "It's not that bad!" She turned her head away from the Captain shyly.

Then he spoke, "Where are the others?" it was directed at Rukia.

Orihime sighed, happy that the conversation had been directed away from her cooking. Normally she would shrug it off, but for some reason, in front of the Captian, she became shy and slightly defensive… Rukia's voice brought her out of her little world.

"Ichigo said he had to go run a few errands, Renji and the others are on the way."

At that moment Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu walked up, Chad carrying a giant duffle bag.

"Whoa! What's the giant bag for?" That was Renji's voice coming from behind Orihime and the Captain. "Hey everyone!" They all turned to see Renji and Hanataro walking towards them.

"It has a bunch of sports stuff…" Tatsuki grinned. "I brought all the stuff from my house and Chad was nice enough to carry it for me!" Chad set the bag on the ground.

They all looked around, Rukia decided to state the obvious. "The only one missing is…"

"…Ichigo." Renji finished for her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well since that dumb ass is running late, Orihime can introduce me to her friend." Tatsuki gestured towards the Captain, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh!" Orihime squeaked, flushing lightly. "This is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, he's Rukia's big brother!"

"Captain? So that means you're from the Soul Society?" The tomboy placed her hands on her hips.

"That is correct." The Captain said smoothly. "Though in public refrain from giving me the title of Captain."

"Yeah, yeah sure…" Tatsuki paused. "…now would somebody tell my why all you are here?" She gestured towards the Soul Reapers. "It's not like I don't like you guys, but seriously what's up?"

.

It took the group a collective three minutes to explain what was going on and another two to make her understand why the Captain was staying at Orihime's apartment. Finally she calmed down.

"I don't like it but…" she glance at the Captain, "… you don't seem like a jack ass or perv, so I'm okay with it."

Orihime smiled as the group began to laugh and talk, though she stood quietly and contentedly at the Captain's side.

"Your friend is quite brash." He said quietly, as to not garner the attention of the others.

"She is. But I can tell you still like her anyways." The red head looked up at the Captain, and smirked a little.

"Hn… she's much easier to tolerate than Ichigo Kurosaki." He said looking down to meet her eyes.

But when he said that name, it reminded her of her reminiscing earlier that morning. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to keep the conversation going while her friends warmed up in the field. "You've played Frisbee before right Mister Kuchiki?"

.

His hostess's grimace at the name of the substitute boy didn't go unnoticed. But he ignored it, and listened to what the girl said.

"You've played Frisbee before right Mister Kuchiki?" Frowning he could tell how awkward it was for her to say his name in such an honorific way, he was really seeing that now. It almost seemed like 'Captain' was less formal. She looked at him to answer, bringing him back to the conversation.

"Oh, yes I have. But in the Soul Society we call it Discus." Byakuya watched her eyes light up at the mention of the game.

"You mean like the ones with metal discs?" He nodded slowly, unsure of where she was taking this. "Humans played that in ancient Greece! It was apart of the Olympics."

Byakuya nodded, understanding. "I see. Do you use a point system?" He asked gesturing towards the field to her friends.

"Hmm not really, that is unless we decide to get serious. But that normally doesn't happen." Looking around her comically, Miss Inoue wiggled her index finger for him to come closer. When he leaned down, she began to whisper. "I think the reason why is because everyone would end up using their powers, and blowing the whole park up."

.

Rukia punched Renji in the gut. "What the hell was that for Rukia?"

The petite girl gave him a sour look, "Would you shut up Renji! Look!" She pointed to where her big brother and Orihime were talking, the girl looking particularly content.

"What they're just talking?" Renji tossed the Frisbee off to Chad.

"Watch them closely… I thought I saw him smile." Rukia eyed the two critically.

"Tsch! Like that would happen!" Renji reached out and grabbed the Frisbee before it could hit Rukia in the face.

"Sorry Rukia!" Uryu waved his hand.

"No problem Uryu! I wasn't paying attention…" then her eyes widened, grabbing Renji's arm she gasped, "…look!"

At that moment Orihime had wiggled her finger and her big brother leaned down, and her friend proceeded to whisper something into his ear.

Renji's eyebrow twitched… "W-What…" he earned a 'Shush!' from Rukia who whipped out her phone to record what was happening.

The petite soul reaper's eyes widened dramatically as she saw Orihime give a small laugh before leaning away. But what shocked her the most and almost made Renji pass out was when her big brother's lips twitched up in the direction of a smile.

_Her big brother_… the one people have described to be as cold as ice! Hitting the _end _button on the recorder, Rukia turned to Renji. He averted his gaze to the ground, and didn't speak.

Then he looked at her, "Did the Captain just… s-sm-…" Out of nowhere a Frisbee hit him on the side of the head.

"Renji!" Rukia laughed as he doubled over, holding his head.

"I said heads up!" Uryu sighed exasperatedly.

.

Orihime laughed, "Oh my! Did you see what Renji did!" turning to the Captain.

"I did…" A tone of light amusement in his voice, "… you wouldn't think he was a lieutenant."

"Oh but that's part of who Renji is!" Orihime put a finger to her lips in thought. "He's just so humble about it all. Some soul reapers are so arrogant about being in a squad." Sighing happily she continued. "It's good to see he hasn't let it go to his head."

Then the Captain spoke in a rather cold tone, one she was used to… "Do you consider me to be one of the arrogant soul reapers?" He raised his eyebrow.

She flushed bright red. "Of course not!" Shaking her head heatedly, "How could you think that?" Pausing she continued, "Look, when we invaded the Soul Society a lot of the lower ranked soul reapers were extremely big headed! And I've realized all of the Captains and Lieutenants are fairly grounded."

The Captain looked at her amusedly, "I do believe you are right Miss Inoue."

"Ichigo said he's gonna be a little late!" Tatsuki yelled as she looked at her phone. "Let's start the game without him!" The tomboy waved Orihime and the Captain over. "Okay lets pick teams Captains…"

Orihime immediately looked to the real Captain.

Tatsuki looked around. "Nominations?"

The bright girl grinned like a Cheshire cat, and the Captain gave her a confused stare. Raising her hand slowly, she looked directly at him watching the understanding dawn across his face. "I nominate, Mr. Kuchiki. He does have a background in being a Captain after all." He looked like he wanted to say something rude but refrained.

"Second!" Renji laughed as his Captain shot him a nasty look.

Then Keigo spoke up as he and Mizuro neared the group, "I nominate Tatsuki!"

"Just because you nominated me does not mean I'll pick you if I'm a Captain." She rolled her eyes as Rukia seconded her as well. "Besides I didn't even know you two were coming."

"It was last minute." Mizuro shrugged.

Orihime was a little worried, nobody ever picked her first (it was usually last) because of her clumsiness.

"I choose…" The Captain looked around, he saw a sad look on Miss Inoue's face. "…Miss Inoue."

"R-Really!" She looked up at him, surprised.

"Yes." He nodded calmly and looked at the rest, wondering who would be good at what.

"Now… for my first player I want…" Tatsuki looked around, her eyes settling on…"Chad. You're good at soccer."

"Renji." The pineapple head jogged over grinning like a fool, glad to be on his Captains Team.

"Uryu." Tatsuki spoke.

Orihime wondered who the Captain would pick… "Rukia."

"Thank you… big brother…" Rukia gave a slight bow and the Captain nodded.

The tomboy grimaced. "Ugh… Keigo get over here."

"You did pick me!" He was near tears.

"Just returning a favor. Don't get used to it." Tatsuki smirked as he feigned hurt.

"Then… Mizuro is it?" The Captain asked the black haired boy and he nodded.

"Looks like I get Ichigo…" Tatsuki frowned, "…if he ever shows up that is."

"Screw Ichigo! Let's play!" Renji grabbed the Frisbee and threw it up in the air and caught it.

The two teams took spots on either side. "Okay the rules are as follows, you can only hold the Frisbee for five seconds and you can only pivot to throw to a teammate!" Tatsuki demonstrated as such. "The goal of the game is to throw the Frisbee to a teammate in the 'end zone' and score a point…" She paused. "…and you must stand at least arm lengths away, understand?" The group yelled. "Let's go!"

So the game began, Tatsuki waited for her team to span out and she threw the disk to Chad, who caught it easily. But as Chad pivoted away from Renji (who was waving his arms) he threw it to Uryu.

Orihime saw it flying to her friend and she decided to launch herself into the air and catch it. She landed and looked around to find her team. Rukia was waving her arms, showing that she was open; Orihime brought her hand back and threw the Frisbee before Keigo could get to her.

Rukia caught the disk and found her brother was standing in the end zone, but Tatsuki was in the way. The petite girl tried to pivot, but each time Tatsuki blocked it.

"Go for it Rukia I got her!" Mizuro stepped in front of the tomboy, and Rukia proceeded to throw the Frisbee at her brother, who promptly caught it.

"Yeah!" Orihime jumped up into the air.

Tatsuki humphed and spoke, "How about the first team to reach ten points wins? Besides we're short a player!"

.

Orihime laughed at her friends' behavior, but she had a point.

"Then we'll wait a bit longer, it would be unfair to count points if you are short a member." The Captain handed the Frisbee back to Tatsuki.

After he walked back to his team, he began to converse with his sister and lieutenant. Orihime stayed behind to talk to Tatsuki.

"Hey, those were some pretty impressive moves." The tomboy grinned.

"Well thank you, I did learn from the best after all!" Orihime laughed.

Then Tatsuki leaned over and in a quieter voice spoke. "He's such a gentleman."

Orihime nodded happily. "Yeah he is, he even helps cook breakfast!"

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about him being a creeper!" She laughed as Orihime's face puffed up.

They began to laugh and joke; they hadn't seen each other in a few days. But hey they were close.

"Well it's about time." Uryu interrupted their conversation; he was looking off and into the street across from the park.

Orihime saw Ichigo; he had finally arrived, even though he was still about a block away. You couldn't miss his hair.

"I didn't think he'd even show up!" Orihime heard Rukia say sourly from across the field.

But as he got closer Orihime realized why he was late.

It was the girl from class, the one who he had _'hung out'_ with for the past month. So that's why he was late, he had to go pick her up.

Orihime gawked and she was sure she wasn't the only one of her friends.

"What the hell?" Tatsuki was seething. "That prick. He was seriously late because he decided to bring _her_?"

.

Byakuya saw the others staring offend idly at the Substitute boy. Then he saw the girl he had with him… now it made sense.

He had been late because of the new girl, and from what he could feel from his gigai she did not have spiritual pressure.

Kurosaki was jeopardizing them all.

"That idiot." Renji grumbled and glared at the couple as they got closer.

Byakuya looked around at the others, his sister looked like she wanted to behead something, the Quincy was muttering, the girl called Tatsuki was hissing profanities. He was glad she understood the seriousness of the situation… but why would it matter to her?

Then he saw his hostess bite her lip and look away from Ichigo and to the ground. Her eyes were glassy.

He frowned; normally she was never sad nor bit her lip in his presence. Miss Inoue was also playing agitatedly with the hem of her shirt, looking anxious. Then Byakuya saw Tatsuki put a hand on her shoulder and whisper into his hostess' ear.

The bright girl merely shook her head, and then he saw a slight tear in her eye. Byakuya's eyebrow's shot up in surprise.

"Man, doesn't he ever think about anyone else?" Rukia muttered darkly. Byakuya looked at his petite adopted sister.

He remembered that Miss Inoue had previously had feelings for the idiot, but Rukia had told him that his hostess was 'over him' so to speak.

But Byakuya knew better, and apparently so did his sister and the girl Tatsuki. Though he was pretty sure the others were more worried about their cover being blown than anything else.

As they got closer he could tell Miss Inoue was becoming even more frazzled.

.

Orihime couldn't believe he had brought his friend… or whatever he called her.

It hurt her to see it; she had purposely been avoiding areas he frequented so she wouldn't see them.

But, there were Soul Reapers and high class ones too! It wasn't entirely about her, but it still hurt having salt ground into a healing wound. She had loved him for at least two years.

The thought of how she spent two years of her life waiting around and another year fighting and protecting their town with him… It got to her, causing a few tears to well up in her eyes.

She wiped them away quickly, and jumped slightly when she felt Tatsuki hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She merely nodded her head yes. The couple was getting closer.

Ichigo was late because he picked her up. He was jeopardizing their identity, making everyone highly uncomfortable and even though he didn't know, made her feel like a fool.

This girl had merely walked up to him and in less than five minutes had him.

She had sat around and had been his friend for two years. _'I'm so embarrassed.'_ Not to mention her nerves were frazzled, she had been putting him and his girlfriend out of her mind, but now here in front of her was all the evidence she needed.

Then Ichigo yelled at them. "Hey?"

The group said their hellos, when he and Renji began a banter session and the girl began to politely talk to Tatsuki and Rukia. Orihime made little effort to be friendly.

It wasn't that she hated the girl… she was just jealous of her confidence.

Then Ichigo and Renji finished up, and the bright haired guys walked over to the girl and Ichigo wrapped his arm around the girl, _'What was her name? Rika? Lika? Lina? Who knows…' _Orihime shrugged it off.

"We haven't seen much of you lately, huh Ichigo?" Tatsuki crossed her arms, as Orihime felt the remains of her friends gathered around.

"Yeah Ichigo! You've totally ditched us!" Keigo whined from beside Orihime in the back.

Ichigo flushed slightly, "Well I've been kinda busy. Anyways, I wanted to properly introduce you guys to my girlfriend Risa." She smiled confidently at the group.

"Mind if she joins our game?" He tugged Risa, a little closer to him.

"Yeah, but first we have to catch up!" Keigo and Mizuro ran to the front and began to quiz the couple.

Tatsuki and the others began to talk with the couple as well, Orihime tried, but she just felt too awkward. And Orihime began to tear up when Ichigo leaned down gave Risa a small kiss. Orihime felt her bottom lip start to quiver. _'I will not cry. I will not cry.'_ And she bit her lip to stop it from doing so. And a lump formed in her throat.

Orihime jumped when someone spoke from directly behind her. "Miss Inoue?" The Captain spoke in a quiet but firm voice (how was that even possible?). She looked at him and he continued. "I want ice cream. Would you direct me?"

Orihime's jaw nearly fell off, he was asking for directions.

"It would be more efficient if you came with me, I am still not familiar with this town." The Captain turned and looked back at her, where she still stood, stricken. _'He saved me!' _

Orihime smiled at him, it was hot out and ice cream did sound lovely.

The two began to walk away together, when they were far enough away that the group would not hear them, Orihime spoke. "Thank you."

He merely looked at her, "No thanks are needed. You are showing me the way."

She smiled mischievously and noticed the Captain's confident façade fade into confusion. "Then you won't mind me paying for our ice cream." He promptly glared at her.

"I know I will not win _this_ battle, but I haven't lost the war." His tone was so serious it made Orihime laugh, especially because she knew he was doing his version of 'joking'.

"Well, _Mister_ Kuchiki neither have I." As they reached the ice cream vendor from the day before the old man looked up.

"Orihime! And her long lost friend! How may I help you today?" Then his wife appeared out of nowhere.

"So this is the delicious man I heard about!" The old woman nodded towards some of the older women vendors ogling down the street. "Orihime I absolutely approve of your choice.

She noticed the Captain had stiffened at the woman's brashness, but didn't say anything, much to her relief. "W-We aren't together Lady Hisa!"

The old woman shrugged as she got out two large sized cups. "Well he's a hell of a lot better than that punk Kurosaki kid."

Orihime could almost feel the smirk emanating from the Captain. She sneaked a look and sure enough one end of his mouth was edging upwards.

Then the full realization of what Lady Hisa said hit her, _'…he's a hell of a lot better than that punk Kurosaki…' _

She spoke lightly. "You're right…" Orihime smiled at her old friends then looked at Byakuya.

"The usual then, Mister Kuchiki?" He looked at her and nodded, his smirk gone, but his eyebrows weren't furrowed as they usually were and his eyes seemed a little less like ice than when she first met him.

They were handed two large cups of chocolate ice cream with gummy bears. "No charge." The older man smiled.

"Are you sure Mister Hinagi?" Orihime said unsurely as she grabbed a spoon and a few napkins.

"Yes. You are one of my most frequent customers!" He waved them off.

Orihime puffed out her cheeks. "Fine… Thanks you guys!" She waved as the two began to walk away.

The Captain smiled and ate his ice cream. "So it appears I did win this battle." Then he chewed on a gummy bear.

"Shut up." Orihime flushed and ate her own ice cream.

.

"Where's Orihime?" Tatsuki muttered low enough no one heard, she had noticed her friend had vanished. Then the tomboy heard Rukia and Renji whispering a few paces away from the main group, who was still talking with Ichigo and Risa.

"I can't believe they just walked off like that!" Rukia gaped at some object in the distance.

"Something's definitely up… I mean I know Orihime said she was over him…" Renji crossed his arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tatsuki said from directly behind them. "And have you two seen Orihime?"

Rukia whirled around and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! Don't talk so loud!" The petite girl motioned for Tatsuki to come closer.

Renji leaned over, "Orihime left with the Captain." Tatsuki looked extremely confused. "I know! That was my reaction too!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "But I heard my brother suggest that they go and get ice cream. Well more like demanded!" She shrugged. "But, the point is they went together!"

Tatsuki seemed to catch on. "Or mister sour face…" Rukia shot her a look, but had a smile on her face. "… noticed that Ichigo was being the biggest idiot ever and was upsetting Orihime."

"That is a possibility." Renji scratched his chin. "The Captain does catch on quickly!"

That's when Tatsuki saw the two coming back with ice cream, and Orihime was laughing… and mister sour face's mouth was twitching in the general direction of a smile.

"Did you see that Renji?" Rukia was completely serious.

"Yeah… you Tatsuki?" Renji looked at her, his face pale. She merely nodded.

.

.

Byakuya was mildly amused; his hostess had just told him a funny joke. Normally jokes did not entertain him, but this one did.

"Tatsuki told me that one!" She scrapped the last of her ice cream from the bottom of the cup.

"Hm. It was very funny." He too finished off the last of his chocolate ice cream. The two had taken their time walking back; Miss Inoue had walked very slow pretending to enjoy the view.

But he didn't mind and walked at her pace, not wanting to see the Kurosaki boy drool over the normal human girl. He realized that seeing the two of them acting like that, upset his hostess. It frustrated him because, how could the boy not realize he made everyone else (not just Miss Inoue), feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"You think so?" She threw her cup and spoon into a conveniently placed trashcan.

"I do." Byakuya did the same.

Then his hostess looked back over to her friends casually passing the Frisbee and other sports equipment. "Maybe we should go back?" she looked at him as she spoke.

Byakuya glanced at his hands, then hers. Both were covered with sticky chocolate, no matter how hard he had tried, it had still gotten on his hands. "We should wash our hands first."

His hostess looked around then spotted something in the distance. "This way!" She ran off towards a fountain. Byakuya followed her at a more leisurely pace, once he stood next to her; he saw that she was washing her hands off in the water.

He accompanied her and began to wash his own sticky hands. As Byakuya washed away the viscous left over's he glanced at Miss Inoue. All of the ice cream seemed to be gone, but she continued to swirl her hands in the water.

Byakuya pulled back and lightly wiped his hands off on his pants. "Ready?"

She sighed and nodded, wiping her hands off on her own clothing.

.

When the two finally made it back Tatsuki walked up to the two of them.

"So you guys went and got ice cream?" The tomboy crossed her arms, and looked between the two.

Orihime raised her eyebrows; Tatsuki never used that tone on her anymore. Her friend had used to say things in that tone when she did something reckless or without thinking.

'_But I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself…'_ Orihime furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of actually saying that to her friend.

"Well?" She tapped her foot.

The Captain shifted his weight onto the other foot; even if he wouldn't admit it she knew that he was feeling awkward. She was being interrogated by her friend. Orihime looked at him from the corners of her eye; he was merely looking off into the distance.

When he felt her gaze, he looked at her.

Tatsuki sighed, "Come on Orihime. Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" She uncrossed her arms, and began to talk lightly. "I know Ichigo is an idiot… but it doesn't mean you can run off without telling us where you went."

Orihime looked back at her friend, her eyes smoldering. 'Who is she to scold me? For heaven's sake we aren't even related!' She thought viciously.

Orihime had to clench her hands and count to ten before she exploded on her friend. Tatsuki was her best friend, and it would be stupid to get mad over something so trivial.

"Now that you two are back we can really play this game!" Ichigo laughed, and waved them over… while wrapping his arm around Risa's waist.

.

An hour and a half later, Orihime was leaning over, trying to find someone to pass too. Her eyes searched the field, and found the Captain open in the end zone. But Renji was standing in her way, even when she pivoted he was still obstructing her throwing path!

"Just hand it over Orihime! You're screwed…" He laughed heartily.

Orihime's face narrowed, and her eyebrows furrowed. "No-way-in-hell!"

She positioned her arm in a different way, Orihime was going to throw the Frisbee; underhand style.

While Renji was still in shock she threw the disc towards the Captain. The toss was hard to manage, she hadn't practiced in months. But when she saw the Captain leap up and grab it, she was ecstatic.

Orihime jumped up and into the air. "Yes! Haha- we _won_!" She stuck her tong out at Renji as she proceeded to run past him and to her team, who were congratulating the Captain on an _epic_ catch.

.

Byakuya was extremely pleased when he caught the disc, especially with his more _human_, limitations. But what made him even more pleased, was when he saw his hostess jump up and down… and gloat to his lieutenant. (Though he'd never admit that he was.)

Then Miss Inoue began to run up to him, as the others had. She stopped just short of a foot away, with a giddy look on her face.

"That was a great catch." She smiled and the others laughed.

Then the girl Tatsuki and her team walked up, "Good game you guys!"

Everyone mulled around and talked for a little while before Ichigo spoke up.

"Hey guys, I think we're gonna go." He gestured to Risa with his head. The substitute soul reaper and his 'girlfriend' turned around and began to walk the other way.

"See ya Ichigo!" Renji yelled. "Later idiot!" Tatsuki waved after him.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. How odd, they were late because of him… now he was leaving early. '_Strange.'_

That's when he noticed his hostess was looking at the ground, a strange look on her face. When she moved her head a little, he could see a frown, her eyes glassy.

After the Kurosaki boy was finally out of sight, the group dispersed into smaller groups and began to talk, but he and his hostess remained in the same spot.

"Miss Inoue?" She was still staring at the ground when he realized she was staring at a freshly bloomed dandelion weed.

"Uh?" She looked up, "S-Sorry did you say something?" His hostess wiped the bottoms of her eyes… had she been crying?

Byakuya's eyes widened at the thought. Then an idea came to him…. He bent down slowly, looking at the dandelion she had been staring at.

Slowly he reached out and plucked the weed (or flower), breaking the stem halfway. Byakuya rose from his crouching position, back to standing next to her. Miss Inoue's eyes were wide with question. But he merely handed her the dandelion, not saying anything.

He watched her gray eyes widen in wonder, looking at the dandelion then back at him. Slowly her eyes went back to their normal state, looking kindly at him. His hostess slowly took the flower from his hand, smiling.

She didn't say anything and neither did he… they merely enjoyed each other's presence.

.

Orihime was so choked up she couldn't even thank the Captain for his… well… for just being polite. He was always so… nice, but at the same time he infuriated her. It was odd.

She looked up at him, catching his eye.

Orihime began to speak…"Captain-"

A blood curdling scream shot through the air, right as they felt the tremendous spiritual pressure crash upon them.

Orihime watched in horror as the deformed hollow's clawed hand, land a hit on Tatsuki's side, effectively throwing her twenty yards…

**.**

"**Tatsuki!" **

**.**

**.**

.

.

Orihime immediately called out her powers and even though she was far away from her dear friend, Orihime cast them out across the park, healing her friend. Though she wanted to run to her friend's side, she saw the hollow and knew better.

The Captain had already ejected from his gigai and was standing in front of the deformed hollow. "Bakudo number sixty three, Chains of Binding." He spoke firmly and twin chains tightly wrapped themselves around the hollow, binding it from the neck down.

Rukia then launched herself, zanpaktou drawn, slicing the hollow's mask open.

To Orihime's relief it withered and disappeared, though she was feeling uneasy. Its mask had looked misshapen and deformed, but she could worry about that later. She quickly ran over to her friend, her body slowly returning to normal, there was still blood on the grass but it was dissipating as well.

But Tatsuki was still unconscious.

.

The auburn haired girl sighed; her friend was breathing and alive.

Then Orihime's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A heavy weight was filling the air, she looked around at her friends and they seemed confused as well. But that's when she saw a black shape forming out the dust… she closed her eyes and it was gone. It was probably just a trick of the eyes. She turned her head back to her friend, while the Soul Reapers began to talk. (Keigo and Mizuro, gave everyone their space).

Out of nowhere a sullen feeling settled on them… a chill ran down Orihime's spine.

A dense and dark spiritual presence descended heavily, it was so abrupt, and it made Orihime's heart skip a beat.

.

A deafening roar swept through the landscape, the noise causing a sound wave that shook the trees.

That's when she felt the hot, heavy aura near her.

.

Rukia's voice rang out in horror…

.

"_**Orihime!" **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sunday-Not Like the Movies ~Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After Note:**

:D Like? LOOK at My Profile Icon when your done reading all this, you wont be disappointed!

.

**Teams:**

**Tatsuki-**

**Chad, Uryu, Keigo [Ichigo & Risa]**

**Byakuya- **

**Orihime. Renji, Rukia, Mizuro**

I don't know if I went too far with Byakuya smiling… but I want to give you guys some SPICE! Haha but still… You guys get the name thing now?

**But **I wanted to get this to you guys before I went on vaca, but it didn't happen. I already went on a three day one early… I feel bad for not giving you guys more!

**Also** I took so long because I started a colab fic with glasstears17, who beta's this. It's called _**Teeth**_ & is on her account. It's about the _Mortal Instrument's_ and the main character is Simon Lewis, with a crossover of Damon Salvatore _(Vampire Diaries),_ and Dorian _(Vladimir Tod)._ Now it's not labeled a crossover cause it takes place in the MI verse. So if you like Simon or any of the others, check it out! I have the prologue on my account! Thanks~

**Word Count:** 8,562

**Songs:**

If I Die Young **–** The Brand Perry _(Lady of Shallot reference –DAMN STRAIGHT)_

Wizard Love – _Meekakitty ft. heyhihello,_ E.T. – _Katy Perry ft. Kanye West, _Teeth – _Lady Gaga, _Right Here Waiting –_ Richard Marx,_ When the Last Tear Drop Falls – _Unknown,_ Mr. Brightside – _The Killers_

_**~Review as always!**__**~  
**_


	7. Boats & Birds

**Blossoms of Love**

**.**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note: **

**I am so**… so so so SO sorry! I mean I just re-read the ending and damn was that cruel. My bestie & beta WestChica17 (formerly glasstears17) is gone ALL break with no texting, phone or internet… I have no way to communicate my ideas with her! O-o This is beyond bad y'all!

**Anyways,** I have legitimate excuses why I have not updated, though I doubt you want to hear them, here they are! 1. Constant state of Moving 2. Rigorous degree path 3. Shit-ton of homework … need I go on?

**NAMES** are extremely important in this story! :D

**.**

**Disclaimers **always APPLY~ Love you Kubo 3

**.**

**Warning: T **rating for language & violence

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previously:**

_A deafening roar swept through the landscape, the noise causing a sound wave that shook the trees._

_That's when she felt the hot, heavy aura near her._

_Rukia's voice rang out in horror…_

"_**Orihime!" **_

.

.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. To Byakuya at least, it was a very slow moving nightmare. The ones where something bad is happening, or going to happen and you can't run, your legs and feet are stuck.

That's what happened… he thought he killed the hollow, but apparently he was wrong. Byakuya's back had been turned away from his hostess and her friend, wanting to protect her and the others form any head on attack, in case there were more on the way.

That was the moment he heard his sister scream _her _name. His head whipped around to see the hollow materializing out of _thin air_, while descending upon the girl… it's large clawed hand swinging towards her.

Rukia had launched herself to save the girl, but was met with a blast of what could only be called, putrid reiatsu that looked… green. It was at that moment that Byakuya found his limbs in working order, using shunpo he flashed closer to the thing; he had been quite a few yards away from her.

.

_Crunch. _

.

Byakuya felt his sternum and a few ribs crack.

Something a kin to a tale had literally materialized in front of him, and mixed with his momentum and its force and skin (most likely a hierro) caused him to shoot backwards and through quite a many innocent trees fifty yards away… literally in a half of a second.

.

Orihime couldn't move… this time it was because of physical damage. Her own blood from the cut on her back was starting to spread through her clothes. Though she knew she had only done this well because Mister Kuchiki had distracted it. But when the hollow had first appeared it simply stopped her from moving. How was that possible? It wasn't even that strong, Ichigo's had been much worse and she faired just fine.

She remained sitting up- trying to keep the shield around Tatsuki. Flicking her eyes around the field, Rukia was unconscious a few yards away, but Mister Kuchiki was about fifty yards away… though struggling to stand. But then the hollow came back with its other hand.

"Zabimaru!" Renji flung his sword at the hollow…

.

Though black dots invaded his vision, as Byakuya tried to stand, he saw Renji effectively body slam the _thing _with Zabimaru. It went flying into the air, and landed unconscious twenty yards away from them.

If he could have given the Lieutenant a high five, he would have. Though it was against his noble code.

But the small moment of triumph fled once he saw her form, crumpled a few feet away from her friend… her shields flickering around them both… then the orange glow was gone.

.

Dark… _so_ dark… but _so_ warm.

Orihime could feel the grass underneath her, the blood seeping through her hair from the new cut on the back of her head, and the blood cementing her shirt against her back. But she couldn't see… everything was dark. Not to mention it felt as if she was defying gravity- it was if she was floating in a cup of hot cocoa.

Slowly the feeling in her fingers and toes began to disappear… then her arms and legs. No longer could she feel her right leg twisted underneath her body.

And finally numbness consumed her body, pulling her deeper into the darkness.

It was _so_ warm after all…

Like a good nights sleep...

Sleep… that's what she needed- she was so tired…

Then she felt her eyelids close

.

.

.

Byakuya flash stepped next to the two unmoving bodies. Quickly he leaned down to the girl with black hair, checking her pulse then breathing, she was alive and considering the blow- in good condition. Turning around, this time he kneeled next to the young healer. There was a gash on her back from the first hit, it was shallow but bled a lot, and then there was the cut on her head. Placing his hand over her mouth and two fingers on her neck, he frowned. Miss Inoue's breathing was shallow and heart beat faint and erratic.

A cold sweat broke out over his body, gently-but quickly- held her shoulders and rolled her onto her back, making it easier for her to breathe.

Blood slipped over her forehead, "Miss Inoue?" That was when seering pains shot through his chest cavity, the bones were continuing to crack… causing a throbbing and stabbing sensation. But what alarmed him the most was that she did not respond. Not even an eyelid twitched.

Quickly he placed one hand over the gash in her head, the other on her forehead. Quietly he whispered, "Kido…" then, he pushed all of his reiatsu to his hands, a blue glow surrounding his hands and the girls head.

Since he was a Captain, his reiatsu was far greater than that of normal Squad Four members, meaning the healing went far quicker than normal. When he felt the blood was staunched and her head healed to an acceptable state, he moved one of his hands to her shoulder blade. Holding her small frame up slightly, Byakuya slid a hand under her back and began to stop the bleeding there.

Black dots began to blot out his vision again, shaking his head slightly he felt his reiatsu depleting somewhat, but it was of no consequence.

"Hey! Renji, Rukia what happened?" It was the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

Rukia shook her head a little groggily; the hollow had thrown her through a loop. It wasn't that the thing was particularly strong- just different from anything she had fought or had been trained for. She awoke just in time to see Renji seal the beast in a binding spell. After that he ran to her, helping her up.

"You alright?" He offered her his hand.

"Yeah- he just caught me off guard…" She brushed the dirt off her pants, suddenly she saw her brother kneeling, his frame covering her view of the girls. Just as Rukia was about to see what happened to Orihime and Tatsuki a yell took her attention.

"Hey! Renji, Rukia what happened?" It was at that moment Ichigo appeared behind them, hopping over the edge of the trees. Rukia turned around to see him.

"What does it look like?" She snapped, her brows furrowing.

Ichigo frowned even more than he usually did. "Geez… Someone's in a bad mood-" just as he was about to continue, he saw the deformed hollow bound, writhing on the ground about ten yards away. "What the hell is that?"

Renji spoke, before Rukia could throttle the boy, "That's what we'd like to know…"

All three of them peered at the hollow cautiously.

Rukia turned her gaze, "Big brother…" she trailed off seeing his frame low to the ground. Then she saw a shock of auburn hair splayed on the ground… mixing with tinges of crimson. Rukia's purple eyes widened dramatically. "Oh my… Orihime!" she cried running towards them.

Renji turned his head, scowling. "Come on stupid." He too ran towards his Captains bent frame.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Hey!" He grumbled following them, as they stood near the Captain he saw his tomboy on the ground, unconscious. "Tatsuki!" He cried, running to her side checking her pulse he looked up to see Rukia and Renji near a different body… His eyes finally settled on a form… "Orihime…" was all Ichigo whispered as he took in the blood.

.

Byakuya barely took notice of the other reapers gathering until he heard the child speak.

"Orihime…"

Something angered him deeply when the substitute just sat and stared. And not to mention where was this, 'all powerful' Soul Reaper when his friends were near slaughtered. Now he acts concerned and protective of them, interesting seeing as he was fawning over some mundane human. _'Pathetic.'_ Byakuya was slightly surprised at his own sour angry thoughts, but now was not the time for that.

"We must get them to Urahara's Shoten for proper healing." He said sternly, stopping his Kido.

Carefully he cradled his hostess against his chest, one arm supporting her shoulders the other under the crook of her knees. He glanced down at her delicate form, she had a powerful ability but- still she was human, her loss of blood proved that. Tightening his grip slightly he turned to the Kurosaki boy. "Bring her as well." He said gesturing to the black haired female on the ground. "And Renji- stay and look after that hollow until I get word to the Head Captain." His lieutenant nodded stationing himself near the hollow.

Byakuya took slight pleasure in the fact that the substitute boy did as he was told, without him having to say it twice. Taking off, he began to shunpo to the strange little shop, the girl breathing shallowly against his chest.

If not for the dire situation Byakuya may have thought that she looked at peace as she slept. But he knew that such thoughts should not be present in the situation, even if he knew she would be alright.

_Throb _

A streak of pain ripped through his chest, this was not normal for a rib injury. He had, had many of those in the past. Even if his entire rib cage and sternum were crushed it would not create this kind of pain, It was different, a throbbing** in** his lungs. If the shards of bone had somehow come in contact with his lungs, it would have been from the outside in. This felt as if something were eating itself out form inside his lungs… _'Like poison gas….' _Then he understood, in one glorious moment. Byakuya winced, that was why the reiatsu looked so inherently evil, it was a poisonous reiatsu.

No poison was good, especially on top of a completely shattered rib cage. Grunting slightly he pushed away the pain and sped up, reaching the shop in seconds.

Quickly he barged in through the door, surprising quite a few of the occupants. Urahara was the first to speak.

"What happened?" He, as well as Tessai, stood and walked over to him as the other two came in.

"It was a hollow." Byakuya said soundlessly.

Urahara raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'What hollow could do this much damage?'

"It was the new kind." Rukia was kind enough to finish for her brother, to help the others in the shop understand.

"I see." Urahara closed his fan, becoming serious. "Tessai- please heal Miss Inoue. She looks in dire shape."

The tall man walked over to the Captain, holding his arms out to take the girl, "May I?"

Byakuya said nothing but handed over his hostess, though a bit un willing to have her out of his sights, though he did wonder why- but quickly shook those thoughts.

Urahara reached for the tomboy, "As far as I can tell Ichigo, she's fine. Just needs rest, I'll lay her down in one of our infirmary rooms." The substitute nodded, handing his child hood friend over to his teacher.

As they watched Urahara go, they were all silent. Byakuya cringed as the pain of his wound went from a dull ache to a constant and painful pounding. It almost crippled his breathing… almost.

Suddenly he felt the pressure of the Kurosaki boy's aura growing angry. The boy's temper was always easy to ignite- now all he had to do was guess why he was mad this time. Straightening his posture, the Captain turned a little and looked and the pissed off reaper. Byakuya raised his eyebrow, ever so slightly as if to say 'Yes, what is it that you need?'

The small gesture seemed enough to set off him off.

"You're a Captain. Aren't you supposed to be all powerful?" Ichigo's voice was full of malice.

Byakuya regarded him coolly. "No one being is all powerful." It was an answer to the rhetorical question, though he knew what the Kurosaki boy was trying to get at.

"Tsch. Well you seem to think you are." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Rukia's mouth was aghast. "I-Ichigo!" She tried to reprimand him but he merely dismissed her.

"My point is, you are a Captain, one more than capable of killing it and protecting them." Ichigo's voice sounded strangely a kin to a lecture.

Byakuya just stared coldly; he had many years on the young reaper. It was almost laughable that he tried to scold a Kuchiki.

A bitter tense silence ensue, only to which Ichigo Kurosaki became more and more enraged at the fact the Captain had said nothing.

"Tell me Byakuya Kuchiki why hell you couldn't stop the hollow!" He clenched his fists at his side, glaring at Byakuya. "Two of my friends got hurt because of you!"

Suddenly the Captain's own temper flared, his icy gaze settling on the Kurosaki boys face. "I do not have to explain myself _boy_. The question is where were **you**, when **your **friends were attacked?" His lips formed into a hard line as silence greeted him as answer. Turning away, he began to walk away. "That is what I thought."

_Ba-bump… ba-bump… ba-bump…_

A searing convulsion ripped through his lungs, nearly blinding him with pain. Unsteadily he placed a hand on the nearest wall for support. As he breathed out in caution his entire frame heaved, launching him into a coughing spasm. It seemed on reflex, not manners to cover his mouth- though in a great deal of pain. Suddenly the choking cough escalated to the point where he thought he might vomit.

"Brother!" Rukia had materialized (when he did not know), next to him, placing a cautious hand on his back.

Then it stopped.

Just like that.

Byakuya felt as though someone had beaten him from the inside out. All of his insides ached…

"That was some cough…" commented the little red headed boy named Jinta who had heard the commotion.

Slowly the Captain pulled his hand back, it normally would have of no importance… but this time his hand was red… and sticky.

His sister gasped, her eyes widening in horror. "Urahara!" Rukia nearly yelled. "Something's wrong!"

.

Orihime jerked awake, nothing had caused her to wake up so- but for some reason she had been hurtled out of a quite nice fluffy dream into searing pain.

"Hello Miss Inoue, I must ask that you stay still." It was Tessai the shop healer from Urahara's place.

"O-Oh, uhm yes sir…" What else could she say? Besides the pain ebbing from her back and head were immense.

It was quiet for a moment, but she could only hold her curiosity for so long. "Mister Tessai, what happened?" Though in pain it was still comfortable underneath the healing he was administering.

The large man paused before answering. "When Miss Inoue?"

She flushed in embarrassment. "After- um… well how did I come to be here?"

The older man smiled kindly, a glint off his glasses. "The Captain carried you here, for treatment of your wounds."

Slowly the truth dawned on Orihime that the Captain… Mister Kuchiki- had carried her… "W-What!" She shrieked, turning ten shades of pink. He was so strong and yet she had allowed herself to be a burden, and she had worked so hard not to be put in a 'carry inducing' situation ever again!

Burying her head in the pillow, letting her embarrassment burn out, she spoke. "Uhm…" she squeaked, "…where is Mister Kuchiki now?"

This time Tessai hesitated for quite a few moments, "Urahara is running some tests on him." His answer was shrouded in questions waiting to be asked. And damn it all, she knew he was hiding something, so she would ask them.

Gaining confidence (more like defiance), Orihime spoke firmly. "What's wrong with Mister Kuchiki?"

More silence, the former Captain was picking his words carefully. "…Well Captain Kuchiki was severely injured during battle, something to do with his lungs…" color drained from the girls face, "…though it was not immediately obvious, he is being treated my Urahara now."

Orihime's lips set into a firm line. "Thank you Tessai- sir. But I can heal myself from here on out." She sat up, a million thoughts whirling through her head, mostly focusing on Mister Kuchiki. He had carried her back to the shop, while injured? And not to mention she was probably pretty heavy for him if he was as bad off as he sounded from Tessai!

"B-But Miss!" Tessai tried to placate her. "Can you heal your own wounds? I thought your ability was…"

Orihime cut him off with the shake of his head. "With my abilities I can reject events and replenish reiatsu. I'll be able to reject my own wounds, but since it takes reiatsu to do that, I wont replenish it you see~" With that she cast out her shield, quickly healing the staunched gash which spanned her entire back in a diagonal manner. Then she focused on the throbbing pain in her head, the cut itself was not deep…

Tessai chose to speak then; "If you are encountering problems with your head Miss Inoue…" she nodded in conformation, "… I believe that you may have a concussion."

A look of pure dread filled her face, causing her to pale dramatically. _'This isn't just my day…' _Quickly she focused on rejecting the pain in her head. Slowly but surely it mended, though it felt like eternity she was finished within minutes. Withdrawing her shield she spoke, "Tessai, would you take me to Bya- I mean- Mister Kuchiki."

Orihime flushed at her slip up of names. Honestly, she had always perfered to call him 'Captain' or 'Captain Kuchiki'. But ever since he requested she start calling him 'Mister Kuchiki' it was getting harder and harder for her to not say his first name. It wasn't a matter of lack of respect (she held plenty of that for the man), but familiarity. Mentally slapping her self Orihime sighed, as Tessai led her down the hallway.

'_Just because he's lived with you for a few days- bought you a few treats and dinner… is really nice, comforted you, picked a dandelion and…' _Her thoughts trailed off in mild horror induced embarrassment. Was she thinking these things about Mister Kuchiki? More importantly is what the thoughts sounded like… If Rukia or Tatsuki heard any of those words leave her mouth they would automatically want to know who the 'lucky bastard' was. (Tatsuki's own phrase on occasion.)

"Here we are." Tessai broke her out of her heart failing thoughts.

"O-Oh!" Orihime squeaked. "T-Thank you Tessai!" Carefully she drew back the door and poked her head in.

Two heads turned to look at her entrance, Urahara and the Captain. The scientist spoke first, "Well hello Orihime! Are you feeling better?"

She timidly looked at the black haired man, taking in his current position on the floor. Their eyes locked, unblinking. "Oh… I'm feeling better … thanks." Her voice was small and gray eyes never wavered from _his_.

Orihime felt as if his eyes were staring into her soul, but that was just silly. Mister Kuchiki's eyes were dark with thought, looking straight at her. She felt a blush of embarrassment rise to her cheeks and ears, feeling like she was being put under a microscope.

Looking more closely at his frame on the ground, she noticed every breathe he took was shallow and forced. But what she noticed was how his white hair peace was broken and lying a few feet away, personally she liked him without it, his hair was much more attractive when it wasn't confined.

Urahara didn't say anything, merely raised an eyebrow. "Well…" he said standing, "…I've done all the tests I can." As the scientist walked out, he paused whispering to Orihime, "I'll leave you to it." Just as he was about to walk out the door he paused, "I sent Ururu and Jinta for you and your team's gigai's they should be here shortly."

Finally she broke eye contact with Byakuya and gave the scientist a small smile and a nod before entering and shutting the door behind him. The silence was apparent, but neither tense nor comfortable.

Slowly, Orihime turned around, keeping her eyes downcast. She walked towards him and sat down on the pillow mat Urahara had previously occupied. Looking up, her eyes glistening, she spoke. "I am so sorry." It wasn't a weak statement,2qw2 but it was filled with emotion. It was true, she felt heavily responsible for his current state. Though Tessai had told her that the poisonous gas would have affected the man before her either way, he still carried her unconscious body back to the shop. Even though not only was he poisoned but his entire rib cage was smashed to peaces. The older man had also told her of how the Captain broke out coughing, in her mind she thought perhaps if he had not carried her he might not have had to go through as much pain as he had.

Mister Kuchiki's eyes widened for a moment, and then a scowl replaced the shock on his face. Opening his mouth, he spoke somewhat hoarsely. "You are being foolish. There is nothing-" without warning a choked cough ripped through him and from his mouth. At first it was a slight cough, then out of nowhere it escalated. Orihime made a movement to help but he shook his head.

Then the Captains body began to convulse, in one motion his entire torso heaved upward then as he took a breath in another cough seemed to shove him down. Eyes widening Orihime carefully caught his head, and held it still, she did not want to have to deal with another concussion. Hurriedly she placed another hand on his shoulder, to stop his body from acting as violently as it was; it was not good on his broken ribs. As quickly as the cough had arisen it faded away, leaving her holding the heavily breathing Captain.

Quickly he brought his hand up to his mouth, in a vain attempt of being courteous. As he pulled his hand away, Orihime saw the red staining his hand and shirt, withdrawing her arms and gently placing his head on the mat, she called out. "Soten Kishun- I reject." Her healing shield sprung out and specifically enveloped his torso, leaving his legs out.

Orihime focused all of her spirit energy on healing his chest and taking out the poison, and much to her relief Mister Kuchiki did not protest much. His quiet gave her time to think… Her thoughts drifted to the cough that had just occurred, wasn't normal. The sound sure- but the way his body shook, it wasn't natural. Somewhere deep in her mind it seemed as if, perhaps, the poison affected the muscles as well?

His voice broke her train of thought.

"Thank you Miss Inoue." The raven haired man's voice was obviously doing better, now at its normal velvety tone instead of the hoarse cough. He had opened his eyes and was now staring at her.

'_W-Wait, did I just think his voice was velvety? Eh… this is getting ridiculous.'_ Shaking her head, Orihime gave him a small, tight smile. "It's the least I could do."

"Hn." Then Mister Kuchiki closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow. Slowly she heard his breathing deepen, and less forced. He was healing at a good pace considering what happened.

.

What Urahara had seen between Orihime and Byakuya had not gone unnoticed. He smiled to himself, cheekily so. Those two were both so uptight, in some respects, so much so that it made him smile at the way they acted.

"What are you so happy about?" Yoruichi lounged against the door frame.

The scientist shrugged, "Oh… nothing much."

Cat like eyes narrowing, Yoruichi pushed off the wall. "Don't meddle with them."

"W-What!" Urahara feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart. "How could you think such lowly things of me Yoruichi! After all the years we've spent together…"

"Tsch." She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"More importantly…" the scientist's voice stopped her, "… how did you know, about them?" He flicked his fan out, truly interested and somewhat concerned.

"I heard both of them asking how the other was doing…" Yoruichi shrugged and continued walking towards the front when she spoke, "I won't tell anyone if you don't." A cheshire grin spread across her face.

"Deal."

.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes to feel someone lightly shaking one shoulder, "Uhm~ Mister Kuchiki?" Foggily he looked to Miss Inoue, she leaned back. "Glad you're awake." Then it hit him that he had fallen asleep in a very silly situation, now this had happened twice with her. As if reading his mind, she laughed. "My shield can sometimes have that effect, it makes healing a person easier, that way they won't exert physical or reiatsu force for no reason." He nodded, sitting up.

Relief flooded through Byakuya, there was no pain anywhere in his chest. And that was a very good feeling, who knew that chest pain had the potential to be so severe. Nodding towards her the Captain spoke, "Thank you."

"Welcome." A small knowing smile graced her lips, Byakuya felt a slight brush of embarrassment against his ego. A young human girl had helped him, when in reality it should have been the other way around. "It was only fair, you saved me."

They locked eyes, Byakuya heard the seriousness in her voice and it matched her firm eyes. This was the second time he felt as if time slowed as the looked at each other, first when she first entered the room and now.

The Captain took a moment to take in her appearance, after the fight she looked well. But extremely tired, Miss Inoue's shoulders were slumped a little and her usually light eyes seemed down. _'She probably used her power on herself as well as me…'_ somewhere in his heart he felt a little guilty that she had spent the lasts of her energy. He wasn't quite sure what to say, what could he say?

She continued, looking down at her hands. "I would've healed you either way, but the healing I did doesn't seem as big as what you did for me…"

Then he remembered how he had carried her despite his injuries. "That was of no consequence." Continguing before she could protest, "You are not heavy so you should not state as such."

Somewhere deep down he had the satisfaction of seeing her face turn bright red, as she was about to say something back, a determined look on her face they were interrupted.

"Sorry if I… _interrupted_," Byakuya sent the scientist a death glare, the insinuation was obvious, "…but we need to have a meeting with the Captain Commander…"

Nodding Byakuya and Miss Inoue stood, following Urahara out and into the hall. He had noticed that her blush hadn't receded but had increased. _'Most likely because of that ingrate.'_ Once again Byakuya gave his iciest glare, if only it was at the back of his head.

As they turned to go into the communication room, where he could hear many of the others, Urahara stopped and turned to them, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" His voice was somewhat embarrassed but this time he wasn't teasing. He was serious.

Both of them stood rigid, looking at him with surprised eyes. Byakuya tried to open his mouth, but for a second nothing came out. "Yes." There finally he found his voice. "We were having a discussion about her weight."

Orihime gasped, and he felt her tense beside him. "W-What!" He could see her face flushing; in embarrassment she placed a hand on her forehead. "We were not, I was telling you, thank you for carrying me, but you cut me off telling me not to say I was heavy!"

He thought for a moment, it would be a little awkward if he just went around telling people about a weight conversation without knowing anything behind it… but he refused to give up what he had said earlier.

"So we were talking about your weight." Byakuya tried to leave a blank look on his face but couldn't, a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips, a mischievous glint in his eye as Miss Inoue became even more flustered.

"Well then- I think I should stop this lover's quarrel before we run out of time!" Said the scientist, in a sin song voice as he opened the door. "Shall we?"

.

Orihime swallowed thickly as they entered the meeting room; thankfully everyone was talking so it was highly unlikely that anyone inside had heard what had occurred between them. The three of them walked in and took their seats. Rukia had caught Orihime's eyes, raising an eyebrow at the girls flushed face, the auburn haired girl merely shook her head.

"Now that everyone is healed- and present…" Urahara trailed off turning away and to the screen he pressed a button, turning on the oversized television set.

As the screen came to life, she could make out the entire Gotei 13, with the Head Captain at the center. Her eyes widened slightly, she had thought that perhaps the hollow problem was not as serious as everyone thought. But apparently it was, especially judging by her guest's expression.

It was silent for a moment; it was obvious no one was sure where to start.

"Head Captain." Mister Kuchiki bowed his head a little in respect.

"Captain Kuchiki- you may begin your report of the altercation." The old man's beard was amusing to watch.

"Today-" He sent her a reprimanding look, knowing she was close to giggling… which was scary, how did he know her that well? "-at Karakura Town's main park, my team and humans who are aware of our state, were exercising." Orihime rolled her eyes; sure that's what he called it. Continuing he ignored her, "When the hollow appeared out of nowhere and attacked a human by the name of Tatsuki Ariwasa."

"Out of nowhere?" The old man seemed skeptical.

Rukia decided to speak, "If I may add to this report- sir." A nod from the Head Captain and her brother was all she need, "We were standing around, when the hollow ripped a portal to the human world, in the park. But what was unusual was the fact was that it did not seem to rip, but slid out- causing us not to feel it's reiatsu until Tatsuki Ariwasa had been hit." Silence ensued as she retreated back to her seat. This had given the captain's something to think about.

Byakuya continued, "After so, I sealed and bound the hollow and proceeded to destroy it with my zanpaktou. After which it disintegrated, as where we had assumed it had passed on." His posture was rigid, she noticed. "But as Miss Inoue was healing the other human, the hollow reassembled itself, as the other team members and I began to compile our findings. And the hollow then attacked Miss Inoue- rendering her unconscious."

Renji made a movement to speak, the Captain nodded at his Lieutenant's move. "But as Rukia stated earlier, there was no trace of reiatsu. So it was not until it fully reformed and began to attack us, did we realize what had happened." Byakuya nodded to him in thanks.

"The hollow was continuing to attack Miss Inoue, and as I went to help- the hollow's tail appeared and crushed my ribcage." Orihime saw him wince at what he probably saw as a weak statement.

"Appeared?" The old man one again sounded skeptical, and somewhere Orihime felt a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes sir." The air became even tenser.

"Continue." Orihime let out a deep breathe she hadn't known she had been holding.

Mister Kuchiki took a breathe but continued. "Where Renji and Rukia proceeded to only subdue and chain the hollow, where it is now in your research lab." He cast the scientist on the screen a look of disdain.

The silence was almost a bit too much for Orihime to handle; it seemed as if they were judging him. And for some reason that perturbed her- well anything to do with the higher ranks in the court guard squads itched her the wrong way.

The Head Captain spoke, "So you are telling me that this hollow had reiatsu that you could not detect, it was faster than you and yet your lieutenants managed to subdue the beast?" Mister Kuchiki averted his gaze down, not answering; the silence was tearing at her ears. Slowly she saw everyone in the room she was in and the other exchange uneasy glances. Suddenly anger began to build up in her system, spreading like fire through her veins.

"Excuse me." Her voice was like a knife cutting the tension, everyone's eyes snapped to her. "If I may elaborate…" she didn't give time for anyone to stop her, "… I would like to say that as I was healing my friend- I did not feel the hollow until it literally was attacking me." Orihime's brow furrowed as she saw the Head Captain about to speak. "And as I was defending myself I was able to see that it was materializing 'out of nowhere'."

Swallowing thickly she felt everyone's eyes on her, she had just stood up to the Court Guard Squads… Refusing to back down she cast Byakuya a look, his eyes were wide but not unappreciative.

"And my own tests…" It was Urahara, she would have to thank him later. "…show that indeed the hollow did not rip through a garganta, but slipped through." He set a few papers out on the floor. "I also found that hollow's reiatsu was unique, creating a sort of poisonous gas, which was concentrated at its tale- where interesting enough- Mister Kuchiki was hit." Looking up to the Captains on the screen he continued. "We found that once it enters the lungs or really any part of the body it, lack of a better phrase, begins to eat the body from the inside out."

Then the realization began to set into the crowd, that Byakuya was not a weakling and that the hollow was truly abnormal. Sighing, Orihime deflated a little, glad to be out of the spotlight. Murmurs began to break out on both sides of the screen; Orihime took the time to look up from her hands, her eyes immediately locking onto Byakuya's. They merely stared at each other, Orihime was unsure of what it meant but then his gaze flicked back to the screen as the Head Captain began to speak again- gaining the room's attention.

"And what of you, Ichigo Kurosaki?" He looked straight at the boy. "Where were you?"

Slowly but surely Ichigo turned beat red, an embarrassed blush slowly making its way up his neck and into his cheeks. Sputtering he finally got a few words out. "I-was-uh… dealing with a previous engagement."

Renji snorted, and Rukia did nothing to hide her pleased expression as Ichigo fumbled.

The Head Captain folded his hands. "Ah, I see."

.

Byakuya was just thankful that the report had gone as well as it had. Slowly but surely the group had dispersed; now he was waiting for Miss Inoue to finish using the bathroom, so they could make their way back to her apartment. Byakuya leaned against the wall near the front of the shoten. She had saved him a great deal of pain and time by healing him, even at the expense of her own energy. Not to mention the way she had butted heads with the Head Captain. He would find a way to repay her.

The sound of soft footsteps made him stand straighter, as she entered the main room.

"Are you ready?" His voice was slightly hoarse, after the poison and the talking.

Nodding she gave him a small smile. Just as they were about to leave, the bright girl turned around and yelled into the shoten, "Thanks so much! See you guys soon!"

A chorus' of good bye's rang back as she shut the door.

As they were walking he felt his stomach slightly rumble. "What are we going to eat?"

Byakuya noticed this thought made her stop short. "I-I don't know."

He paused, if she had nothing planned then why not repay her now? "Perhaps we could go out."

Miss Inoue's jaw slackened, "Again?"

In a way he felt like shrugging, but he held back the urge and merely gave her a glance instead. "Yes- now where is a place suitable as a thank you."

For a moment he feared he had not made his point clear, but then her cheeks puffed and eyebrows furrowed. "No. You are _not_ taking me out as a thank you!" He met her statement with silence. "Y-You can't waist your money just because…"

"You saved my life?" He finished a tad bit too coldly.

She gave him a sour look. "Tessai could have healed you nice and fine."

"Perhaps." Was Byakuya's only answer.

For a few minutes they walked in silence until he heard her sigh exasperatedly. "Fine." His lip twitched in an upward motion, he had won. Hunger always outweighed stubbornness. "I know a place." For some reason the mischievous glint in her eyes made him doubt his decision.

.

"This is what you call a proper thank you restaurant?" Byakuya said a bit sourly.

His hostess just grinned as she sat down the tray of food. "Fast food is the food of champions. Especially McDonalds." Miss Inoue grabbed a fry and ate it with happiness.

"I was thinking something a bit more…" a screaming child made him wince, "… a bit more sophisticated."

Passing out the food Miss Inoue didn't reply until everything was laid out.

Looking up she gave him a kind smile, that happy glint still in her eyes.

"There's no one you need to impress here."

He felt his mouth go a little dry.

"Besides I love their food! It's so bad… but so good!" Orihime exclaimed, holding up the burger.

Taking the strange food in hand as she did, he couldn't help but let his lips move in an upward fashion.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 _~Fin_**

After Note:

I AM BACK!

Have you seen young Byakuya? He has like a SUPER bad temper… I wish he had kept that. Anyways- I really hate it when people so obviously make Orihime a Mary-Sue character, and I unfortunately did that to her this chapter. BUT I also made him a Manly-Sue, and sort of at her healing mercy. :D

PLEASE tell me if I'm not making the name thing obvious enough~ AND what do you guys think about a love triangle. It will not be another girl going for my dear Captain, I've been thinking another guys tries for Orihime? IDK but obviously you know which couple will win.

I AM SO SORRY, I have written more in three days than I have in like two months.

Word count:

Songs:

If I Die Young- The Band Perry

Boats & Birds- Gregory and the Hawk

Davy Jones- Pirates of the Caribbean 2

Mad World- Michael Andrews

Maldito Alcohol- Pitbull


	8. What Can Change in Two Weeks?

**Blossoms of Love**

**.**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note: **

So I'm pretty sure there were less reviews last chapter… and I know I ended it with some fluff but guess what? I'm evil and vindictive, so keep wishing for fluff.

Oh and it wont be as long as usual. I'm trying to hurry and get this done.

**.**

**.**

**Warning: T **rating for language

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously…**_

_As the screen came to life, she could make out the entire Gotei 13, with the Head Captain at the center. Her eyes widened slightly, she had thought that perhaps the hollow problem was not as serious as everyone thought. But apparently it was, especially judging by her guest's expression._

.

.

"_I'll take a stand until the end…I'll get by… I'll survive." _

_~Alice, Avril L._

.

.

Two Weeks Later…

It had been one long two weeks since the hollow attack, especially since the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had asked endless questions. That and on top of starting school again after the break and helping Byakuya get on his feet had taken a while.

Plus Orihime had to teach Rukia how to be a cheerleader, which was for the most part easy enough. And no one but the soul reapers and Tatsuki knew that she had an older man living with her, and as far as she knew none of Byakuya's friends knew he lived with her either. And that was how they wanted to keep it- it gave them less questions to answer.

Orihime absentmindedly doodled in her Chemistry notebook, waiting for class to get out. Well she hated that class anyways, but occasionally she paid attention… like now.

"The project will require extensive research and the presentation will be due in one week." The whole class (including Orihime) groaned. The teacher held up his hands, "Easy, you guys get partners. As for the subject you and your partner get to decide…" he was interrupted by a round of applause, "…but I have assigned partnerships." More groans, the constant back and forth of class emotions made Orihime smile.

And so the teacher began to read off names, and she listened closely. Then her name was called. "Orihime Inoue… with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime smiled a little, making eye contact with her friend. He was the only one she really knew in that class so she was relieved. When he saw her, he too grinned a little in relief. She didn't mean to be judgmental but most of the kids in that class were… well, less than friendly.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She immediately jumped up and left the class room and once outside, she waited for Ichigo to emerge.

"Hey, I'm glad we're partners, how about you?" Ichigo joked as they began to walk down the hall.

Orihime laughed, "I know right? I probably would have died if had been anyone but you." She felt a little mean, but it was true. The others in that class were awful.

"I know what you mean, they're all such slackers. We'd probably end up being the ones doing all the work. At least we can both pull our own weight." Ichigo laughed a little.

Suddenly a voice interrupted them. "Ichigo! Over here!" It was Rina his girlfriend… (was that her name? For some awful reason she could never remember).

The strawberry turned around and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss, Orihime stood awkwardly.

"So how was your last class?" Risa asked them both.

Orihime sighed sarcastically, "Boring as usual."

"Amen." Ichigo added.

"But at least we're partners for the project, so that's good." The auburn girl added.

Risa raised an eyebrow, "Really?" They both nodded and she laughed a little. "Well you guys do have some pretty strange kids in your class."

At this point Orihime turned away from them to her get in her locker, "See you guys on Monday!" It was the beginning of the weekend… her sanity had just been saved.

Just as she opened her locker, Rukia flounced up to her. "Hey there." The petite leaned against the lockers, and Orihime took notice of her outfit.

"Is cheer practice today?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Rukia flushed, "It's not like I chose this stupid activity! Besides I'm pretty sure this is why Urahara signed me up for this _'sport'_."

Orihime laughed, "To see you in an outfit- Rukia even I know he's not _that_ creepy."

"T-That's not what I meant!" Rukia puffed out her cheeks, "What I meant was that he knew I was going to get lots of comments… and get me all flustered…" she mumbled the last part.

"So… like you are now?" the raven haired girl nodded.

"It's just so embarrassing wearing a skirt this short…" Rukia complained.

The auburn haired girl paused, "Why don't you wear some yoga pants or spandex underneath?"

The petite girl just stared at her before speaking, "I don't have any… nonetheless know what they are!" Rukia threw her hands up in exasperation.

Smiling Orihime riffled through some of her things and pulled out some extra leggings she had stored in case of emergencies. "Here you go- you can borrow mine until you get your own pair." She said handing them to her friend.

"R-Really? You're going to let me borrow them?" Orihime nodded and Rukia hugged her with glee.

"They may not fit too well but hey it's something." The auburn haired girl shrugged.

Rukia shook her head, "No they're perfect."

As Orihime pulled out her bag she glanced at Rukia's slouched form. "What does Renji think of the outfit?" She was silent and a blush spread across the girls face.

"He hasn't seen it yet."

"Ichigo?"

Rukia shook her head _no_.

"Your brother?" Orihime said slowly, her eyebrows rising as her voice did as well.

"Oh hell no!" The girl exclaimed. "I'd be so dead!"

The two girls began to laugh, when Orihime spoke. "Well let's just keep it that way."

Rukia smiled, "Yeah, well I'm gotta go change! See ya Hime."

Orihime waved goodbye as she began to walk out of the school. Just as she was about to leave the gates she noticed the group of girls she hung out with. As she got closer she could make out Chizuru, who was glaring at her and Tatsuki who was giving her a strange look. _'Well that's new.' _Orihime thought sourly, she didn't know why she was in such a foul mood to begin with and it was starting to wear on her tired mind.

As she got closer she was bombarded with questions from Chizuru (the two girls left the group to head her off).

Orihime wasn't quite sure on what to do, but the moment Chizuru began to wind her arms around her waist and go for her breasts, the shit hit the fan. No more would she put up with this. Quickly Orihime used one hand and made sure to forcibly push on the girl's collar bone, not a lot, just enough for her to get the hint.

Both of them stared at her, "One question at a time please." Orihime sighed; she didn't mean to come off that forceful and angry, she was just really stressed.

Tatsuki crossed her arms, "We were just wondering what you've been up to lately?" Her question wasn't accusing or angry, but her eyes held worry.

The auburn haired girl felt a little guilty, she had shifted off some of her friends in favor of her Soul Reaper friends. It wasn't that she preferred one group over the other, just that there had been a lot of those new hollows and they had been training.

"I've been working out a lot! Reading and doing homework, in my spare time." She and Tatsuki shared a knowing look, only to be interrupted by Chizuru.

"Well I was wondering why you haven't been around lately?" Orihime's eyes widened by the statement, and it garnered some attention from the other girls. And as the auburn girl opened her mouth to give the same reply she gave Tatsuki, Chizuru cut her off. "Seriously, it's like you've ditched all of us."

Orihime's eyes widened, "I eat lunch with you guy's everyday…" she answered in a confused tone.

"I think she means where have you been on weekends and after school?" One of her friends Mashiro stepped up beside Chizuru.

Orihime raised an eyebrow, clutching the strap of her bag. "I do have a temp job." She said defensively.

"But not all the time." Tatsuki offered quietly, earning a heated look from a flustered Orihime.

"Tell me Hime, are you seeing someone?" Chizuru nearly yelled, clasping the auburn girl's shoulders.

A silence fell over the court yard, everyone turning to look at the girls. Slowly Orihime felt a blush creep up her neck, the stares and whispers were already beginning. At that moment she locked eyes with her supernatural friends, not knowing what to do.

"Oh my gawd- it's a boy isn't it!" Chizuru screeched, earning a collective gasp from the group of friends. Still the general crowd looked on in silence, waiting to hear Orihime's reaction.

Immediately, without thinking she opened her mouth and spoke. "Hell no!" That silenced everybody at once. "There is no mysterious person in my life. This is me having a job!" Orihime cried exasperatedly.

But the accusing glares of her friends continued, a few of them began to talk all at once. Saying the she was a part of a gang, doing drugs, going to cram school- the accusations were endless. Orihime didn't know what to do, everyone was looking at her. But somewhere behind her she heard a few kids mutter about the group of girls; wondering if what they were saying was true or not.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to her side she saw Rukia glaring at the girls. The petite girl in the cheer outfit gave Orihime a smirk, confusing the girl more. Though she did notice that Rukia had slipped on the leggings Orihime had given her, (that made her laugh a little).

Then Renji stood beside her and spoke, "She's been training at a local dojo." He said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tatsuki stared, wide eyed.

Slowly the people in the courtyard began to go about their business. And Orihime broke eye contact with Chizuru and Tatsuki, turning to thank her friends, whom had appeared behind her.

Finally Orihime successfully left the school about ten minutes later. The entire way home she thought over what had happened, slightly embarrassed and angry at the outcomes. She couldn't figure out why she had gotten so defensive and upset with her friends, it wasn't like her. Then again, she realized she had been standing up against them more lately. Maybe that was why, she wouldn't figure it out today that was for sure.

Bringing out her key, Orihime unlocked her apartment door and went in, "I'm home!" She yelled; it had become sort of a ritual of theirs. Whoever got home would yell out different things, letting the other know they had arrived, and the other would respond. But in this instance silence greeted her, so he was still at school.

"Probably still at practice…" Orihime mused to herself. It was true; Byakuya did have practice with the Kendo team sporadically on different week days. Much to his irritation; since the Captain was a man who lived a structured life, she knew this because he often complained about it in his own way.

The thought of his scrutinizing of the Kendo team's schedule or lack there off, brought a small smile to her stressed face.

Checking the time, Orihime realized that dinner was right around the corner, three hours away. But she decided to wait and see what her roommate would want to do.

In the meantime Orihime sat down on the couch and turned on the television, as she began her homework.

.

.

**Chapter 7~ Fin**

.

.

**After Note:**

So it's short but I decided there was enough drama with Orihime that Byakuya didn't need to be added in this. Next chapter will be up shortly.

So did you like what happened with her friends? I mean it was bound to happen since she's been hanging with Byakuya and the others more than her normal friends.

_Keep up the lovely reviews!_


	9. Pita's & Awkward Friends

**Blossoms of Love**

**.**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note: **

Sorry I haven't updated! But I've been sick a lot (there's been something wrong with me idk!) and yes it is summer here where I am (aka no school) BUT I have two online classes... BLEH.

**.**

**.**

**Warning: T **rating for language

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously…**_

_Checking the time, Orihime realized that dinner was right around the corner, three hours away. But she decided to wait and see what her roommate would want to do. _

_In the meantime Orihime sat down on the couch and turned on the television, as she began her homework. _

.

.

"_A friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and its sincerity."__  
~__Robert Hall__  
_

_._

Orihime glanced at the clock it was nearing six o'clock but she hadn't even received a phone call from Byakuya. Which was strange, since the two of them had developed a sort of method of communication about dinner; which was pretty much the only time they spent together- even on the weekends. He would be home right after his classes or Kendo let out, and if he wasn't home by five he would call informing her whether or not he'd be there on time.

It was strange she thought that sometimes he would call her even though he was still at school. Orihime knew that if she talked like that around her friends they would all tease her about having a secret boyfriend. And she couldn't imagine what people would come up with about who Byakuya was calling. To be honest that had been a tiny bit- okay a big part of why she hadn't visited him since the day she helped him around town. Orihime didn't want to be put under the same kind of scrutiny as she had been under with that rude secretary.

Sighing, Orihime checked her phone, it read 6:10. She groaned putting her head in her arms, "I'm bordering on obsessive girlfriend…" she whined to herself. It was true, she didn't want to just pop up at his practice and say _'Hey you didn't call, so I totally came here to stalk you!'_. Well okay she wouldn't say that but that's what it would seem like, at least to her.

Without giving it much for thought, Orihime dialed Byakuya's cell number and waited for him to pick up. Just as she was about to give up, the line clicked on and a muffled voice was heard.

"H-Hello? Byakuya?" Orihime asked cautiously.

"_Hey sorry this is Hei, Byakuya is training right now."_ The kendo captain's voice was friendly.

"Oh! Sorry about making you answer his phone!" She laughed sheepishly.

"It's no problem at all, is the Orihime?" He asked, she could tell he was curious.

"Yes it is, you met me on Byakuya's orientation." Orihime smiled fondly, Hei had been kind to her and her roommate.

He laughed, _"Yeah we did… uhm Byakuya's done dueling now. Here he is."_ A rustling could be heard as the phone exchanged hands.

"_Hello?"_ Byakuya's deep voice was unmistakable.

"Hi… I didn't mean to interrupt." The young girl laid down on her back, looking at the ceiling.

There was silence for a moment, from what she could tell he was moving away from the noise on the other end. _"You didn't interrupt anything… at least you aren't apologizing all the time now."_ She could just see the sarcasm in his eyes.

Orihime puffed out her cheeks, "Well _'at least you aren't so mean anymore'_…" she mocked him, and she could swear he frowned. "But no I was wondering what's going on for dinner tonight?"

It was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I didn't know it had gotten this late, would it be best if we ate out somewhere?"

She thought a moment, "Nowhere fancy and we got a deal wealthy Captain?" Orihime occasionally like to use that title in public to annoy him.

"_Very well, where should we meet?"_ She could hear more noise floating through the receiver.

Orihime thought, "How about, your gym in twenty?"

"_That sounds acceptable, I will see you then."_ And with that he clicked the end button and the call was finished.

.

Byakuya threw his cellular device back into his duffle bag before turning to his Kendo Captain, "I'll be leaving shortly."

Hei just nodded, "One last match between you and Kaname?" he gestured to one of the best members on the team.

Byakuya simply nodded and took his place on the mat. He would make quick work of this, since he still needed a shower. Just as the whistle sounded Byakuya lunged and hit Kaname on his shoulder, one point down- two more to go.

.

Orihime took her time, well as much as possible, getting ready to go meet the Captain. The last time she had visited, there had been many prying eyes. So as if to kid herself- she wanted to 'live up to' the awesomeness that was her roommate. But really she just wanted to make a decent impression on his Kendo team.

Slipping on a pair of dark blue jeans, Orihime hurried and slipped on a fashionable tank top. It was loose with green and white stripes going across, but she felt as if her shoulders were exposed so she slipped on small white jacket. Glancing in the mirror she decided she needed something sparkly. And so she pulled out a silver necklace of a butterfly, which fit perfectly under her collar bone.

She quickly applied make up, re-combed her hair and then slipped on her dark blue converse. Shaking her head, Orihime grabbed her purse and flew out the front door, almost forgetting to lock the door.

As she walked down the stair case she thought it was oddly quiet; taking out her iPod Orihime slipped on the headphones and turned the song to _Sympathique_ by _Pink Martini_ (it was a cute French song). She pranced along the side walk, mouthing the words she hardly new how to pronounce. Soon the song was over and Orihime pulled out the device and chose a more pop song by another artist she loved, _Heartkiller _by _Kat Graham._

Orihime smiled to herself, _'Sometimes I really wish real life was a musical! That way I could sing and dance and no one would spare me a second glance!'_ But she carried on, if anyone was to look at her, it would just seem as if she was skipping or in a hurry. But in Orihime's head she was dancing down the street.

As she neared the college campus, she toned it down a bit just singing in her head. Instead of keeping eye contact with the students there she just listened to her music and pretended not to pay attention to anyone. It worked pretty well; no one gave her funny looks like they normally did because of her hair. _'Walk with confidence or indifference and you belong…' _This was the mantra Rangiku had taught her, if you acted like you belonged and had the confidence then no one would ask questions.

As Orihime neared the gymnasium, she whipped out her cell phone. Seeing she still had about twenty minutes before Byakuya would be meeting her, she decided to take a slower walk around the campus. The sun shone overhead and twinkled down on her, it was almost perfect as her iPod had just shuffled to a song called, _Pretty Face_ by _Sóley_. It had a sweet rhythm and the girl's voice made her just smile, though it was slow it had an upbeat tone to it.

Soon Orihime found herself walking near the arts building, which had a large mural on the side. She looked up at it, figuring it was a mosaic in respect to Dali's painting The Persistence of Memory (the famous melting clocks). _'I wonder what it's made out of…'_ Orihime bit her lip, there were no signs saying she couldn't touch… slowly reaching out a delicate hand, her finger tips touched the surface.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she though she heard someone speaking. Slipping off the headphones, so the sat in the cradle in her neck she glanced around to see a boy starring at her. "Uh? Did you say something?" She flushed brightly.

The guy smiled a little, "I said you weren't allowed to touch the mosaic."

"O-Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, there wasn't a sign…" Orihime trailed off in confusion as he laughed lightly, much to her annoyance.

His brown hair blew a little in the wind. "I was totally kidding you!" As he saw her scrunched face, he straightened up a little. "S-Sorry… it's just fun to mess with people who don't know."

Orihime gave him an incredulous look, her eyes sweeping him. He was obviously taller than her, but not as tall as Byakuya. Shaggy brown hair and from what she could tell brown eyes. She new it was a funny prank, but it had surprised her so. "Yeah…" she deadpanned… _'Well awkward way to meet someone new.'_ She thought to herself.

The guy shrugged, "Sorry again, I'm in the Art department- I like to scare the non-art students." She smiled a little at this. "My name is Ryo." He stuck out his hand.

"Orihime." She caught his hand and shook, squeezing his hand a little. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ryo grinned. "Now, why were you touching the mosaic?" He asked casually as he stepped up next to her.

The auburn head shrugged, "I wanted to know what it was made out of… I couldn't tell if it was tile, glass or ceramic."

"Ah… did you figure it out?" He said jokingly, upon seeing her shake her head 'no', he continued. "Well, I can tell you it's made out of ceramics."

Orihime glanced at him from the side; he really was an art student. He wore jeans that were slightly baggy, with a gray t-shirt that had a grizzly bear with a machine gun with the words; _I support the right to arm bears_. It made her smile.

"Thanks…" she searched for something to say, "…so do you like the art department?" It worked for a starting conversation.

Ryo nodded, "Yeah it's a lot of fun- you get to do a lot of what you want."

"That's nice that you have that kind of freedom." She smiled at him, still a little flustered.

"Yeah… I haven't seen you around. What department are you in?" He asked innocently enough. But it caused Orihime to flush, many times her friends told her that if an older guy asks anything related to your age- beat around the bush.

"Oh yeah- I don't attend here so that's probably why." She said looking back at the wall.

Ryo seemed caught on what to say, but finally managed to speak again. "I'm guessing you didn't just stumble onto campus then?"

Shaking her head Orihime continued, "I'm actually here to pick up a friend…." She looked down at her phone, Byakuya was sure to be done by now. "…actually I have to go! I really liked talking to you though." She smiled shyly.

"No problem! It's been nice talking to you as well." He gave her a little wave, which she returned.

As she left his sight, a few of his friends (who Orihime couldn't see) began making hip thrusting motions- much to his displeasure. Ryo flipped them off before walking the other way.

.

Orihime hurried to the gym, wondering if she had been too rude to the college guy Ryo. But she really did have somewhere to be, Byakuya was never one for tardiness, well that and she was ridiculously hungry.

In no time Orihime found herself standing in front of the main gym area, looking around and finding no sign of her friend she decided to head into the actual gym. As she walked through the doors, male voices drifted towards her.

Orihime smiled slightly as she spotted Hei and Byakuya speaking near the bleachers, in their street clothes. Which were surprisingly similar outfit of jeans and a loose shirt. Hei's was a red shirt with a print of some kind while Byakuya just donned a simple gray t-shirt.

It was then that she assumed Byakuya saw her, since he began to walk with Hei towards her.

Orihime smiled kindly as the boys approached. "Hi guys."

Byakuya stood next to her, nodding in his quiet way of greeting.

"Hello." Hei said warmly, "How are you today Orihime?"

"Very good. And you?" The three of them began to walk towards the doors of the gym.

He opened the door for the two of them, "Tired but otherwise okay. Byakuya is ridiculously good at Kendo." Hei laughed a little, "I wouldn't be surprised if he took the top spot."

Orihime let a small knowing smile form on her lips, "Really now?" she turned to her roommate and grinned a little bit, as he glared at her.

"I've had practice." Byakuya said coolly, causing Orihime to roll her eyes.

The three of them made their way out and to the sidewalk, where Hei spoke. "Well I'll see you later Byakuya. See ya Orihime." He waved to the both of them as he walked in the opposite direction.

.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Byakuya spoke. "Say it."

Orihime feigned surprise, "Say what?"

The captain rolled his eyes, "There is something on your mind." He stated simply.

She was quiet for a moment, "How did you know?" Orihime's voice had a faked seriousness to it. Though it did perplex her how Byakuya was able to read her. Though she did imagine that he was equally confused at her ability to know what was on his mind. "What were you and Hei talking about? Do you have a friend?"

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed, "We were talking about different techniques in offense." His tone was supposed to leave no room for a comment, but Orihime just smiled.

Lately she had been pushing for him to make connections with people at his college. Firstly it would be suspicious if he didn't. And like she had said quietly, _'You have to have a connection with someone other than me.'_

"Well where would you like to eat?" She moved the topic along. "There's a good pita place down the road."

The raven haired man nodded his head. "That seems suitable." They walked in a silence

.

Byakuya found that there were many more food options in the world of the living. And when he did return to the Soul Society, he would make sure to implement some of the finer cuisines. Though he had heard of the 'pita' he'd never tried one.

Like many things in this world, was a small adventure. The Captain reflected on the past few weeks. Things had been moving at a reasonable pace. The battalion and himself were slowly working to the bottom of the mystery that was the new breed of hollows.

And they found themselves learning new techniques to defeat the beasts. Byakuya did make sure that Orihime (and her human friends) were trained as well.

Soon they rounded the corner and he saw a sign with the word _pita_ on it. He simply followed Orihime, who had been patient with him since his arrival. Though occasionally she did get frustrated and even angry with him, his hostess was still kind. And even though he had partly denied it, Byakuya had taken in to mind how just a week or so ago, she told him to go out and make human friends. Initially he didn't see what the problem of staying within the circle of the spiritually inclined was, but soon found it was easier not to be questioned by other students if he created more acquaintanceships.

Especially with females.

He found that they were less likely to speak to him if he was in a group of males.

Not saying he didn't _like_ women, but the kind that approached him had less tact than Yoruichi and Rangiku combined.

"Here we are." Orihime's voice brought him out of his thoughts. The two of them entered the strange food place, and he was immediately met with a gust of cold air. _'Another human marvel…' he _thought blandly.

The two of them soon stood in line, and he let her order for him. Byakuya found that he was not the best at choosing what was best in this world's area of food. As they waited in comfortable silence, he marveled at how adaptable his hostess was. Not many people could welcome a near stranger into their home and be as friendly as Orihime was.

That… and she wasn't the worst company in the world.

"Yo! Orihime!" A rough voice called out, just as the chef handed them their pita's.

He saw the man and his _friend_ sitting at a table.

And there was company he'd rather not be in. "Kurosaki…" he grumbled and saw Orihime's lips turn softly in a smile as she shared a sideway's glance with him.

"Here…" she handed him his wrap-thing. "… hi Ichigo, Risa." Orihime smiled and waved awkwardly. Byakuya just stared into the distance.

.

"Come sit with us." Risa said jovially.

Orihime could have died; her roommate wasn't the friendliest with others at the best of times. And now they would have to sit down and share a meal, with Ichigo, whom Byakuya loathed. Sighing, she nudged Byakuya's side with her elbow to make him pay attention as she moved forward to sit with Risa and Ichigo. "Thanks! How have you been?"

Soon the greetings were over. "So…" Risa said, "Who's this?" She said awkwardly.

Orihime smiled, "This is Byakuya Kuchiki, my friend who just moved here."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Risa." She smiled politely.

"Likewise." Was his stony reply.

She paused a moment, "Are you related to Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes I am her brother." Byakuya answered in slight surprise.

Risa grinned. "I've heard a lot about you, Rukia really looks up to you."

Orihime was honestly surprised this girl paid enough attention to Rukia to know this.

But Byakuya just replied with, "Hopefully you've only heard good things."

And soon the conversation was left to the two girls, while the boys just stared at each other.

.

"So… I heard what happened in the yard today." Risa said with a look of mild curiosity.

Orihime licked her lips nervously; she knew things would get around but not this quickly.

"What happened?" Ichigo looked between the two, and Orihime looked at her food.

She could feel Byakuya's gaze as well.

"Uhm… let's see if I've heard everything right. Chizuru tried to feel Orihime up, she stopped her. Then everyone started harassing her, say things like _'are you on drugs- are you with a guy'_…" Risa paused as Orihime nodded. "Then Renji and Rukia kind of had her back, something about a dojo?"

Sitting back awkwardly, she nodded. "Pretty much. Apparently it's not okay if I hang out with them every weekend."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "I never did like Chizuru." He mumbled.

Risa smiled a little, "But I'm pretty sure you lied about having a, and I quote, _'mysterious guy'_ in you life." She had used air quotation marks.

Orihime's cheeks turned pink, and Byakuya choked a little on his pita. And Ichigo looked shocked.

"Ah, uhm no. I've been showing Byakuya around and stuff, because he just moved here. We're not like that." The Captain nodded in agreement.

Risa only cocked an eyebrow. "Mmhm… well I'll keep this little meeting under wraps. Ichigo didn't seem too shocked so I believe you."

Somewhere deep down, Orihime was surprised that Risa was observant enough to know about their circle of friends.

"Well we have to get going." Orihime smiled, looking at her phone. The two of them stood, as did Risa and Ichigo.

"It was nice to meet you Byakuya." Risa bowed a little in respect.

He offered little more than a "Hmn…" in response, which only irritated Ichigo and left Orihime with a slight smile. Risa didn't seem to mind.

"See you guys in class." Orihime waved them off as she and Byakuya made their trek back to their apartment.

'_Wait! When did I start referring to __**my**__ apartment as __**ours**__…'_ Orihime thought worriedly. She would have to watch what she said, especially now that Risa had seen her with a man. Even if she said they were just friends.

And even though nothing had really upset her this evening, she couldn't help but be a tad disappointed she didn't get to talk to Byakuya more.

.

As the neared the apartment, Byakuya reflected silently on their dinner.

Risa had turned out to be a nice girl, which blew his mind on exactly _why_ she dated Ichigo Kurosaki.

Still he was slightly let down that he did not get to spend the night with his hostess. Byakuya's step nearly faltered. When in his past, had he been 'let down' on such a casual level that caused a scowl to form on his face.

It perplexed him to no end on why exactly what had put him in such a mood. Sure, he and Orihime had not really had a night out together in some time, and this one was spoiled by… what? _'Kurosaki.'_ It was the only explanation. Besides, he was making it sound as if he and Orihime were on a… date. (At least that's what he thought it was called.)

"How was your food?" Orihime asked suddenly as she unlocked the door.

"Very good. I would like to go there again." Byakuya answered honestly as he slipped off his shoes.

His hostess flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Just as she was going to step into the living room, with him following, Orihime stubbed her foot on the heavy book bag she had forgotten about. Byakuya watched as she regained her balance, or so he thought. It seemed as if not turning on the lights was a poor decision as she walked into something else and lost her balance all together.

Byakuya reacted out of instinct- grabbing her left fore arm, with his left hand. And then he placed his right hand on her waist to steady her as she wobbled.

They stood there for a moment, his hand in the small of her waist.

It was then he could feel one of Orihime's hands gripping his forearm and other holding onto the shirt above his chest. For unknown reason's it felt as if electrical currents ran through him as her bare hand and his unclothed fore arm touched.

Byakuya, for the first time in his long life, could not move.

.

Orihime knew if the lights had been on, Byakuya would have been able to see the raging blush across her cheeks. Not only for being embarrassed by the fact that she almost fell over, but… that his hands were on her. No man had ever held her waist, that wasn't in a platonic way. She gulped slowly as she felt her hand grow increasingly hot.

Orihime looked into the darkness at where she could vaguely see Byakuya's intense gaze.

Neither one of them moved, she was paralyzed.

As Byakuya exhaled slowly, his breath fanned her face- snapping out of her reverie. "T-Thanks." She said awkwardly, righting herself.

Slowly each of them relinquished their hold on one another. "Perhaps…" he began, his voice making her palms sweaty, "…we should turn on the lights next time?"

Orihime nodded, "Yes. And maybe I shouldn't left my text books out."

.

The two of them had moved on through the night as normal as possible. But Orihime was hyper aware of her body and Byakuya's placement in proximity to the others, and she felt he was doing the exact same thing.

Soon they bid each other a good night and Orihime, deep in the sheets of her bed flushed beet red as she thought back to how… how… _good_ Byakuya's hand had felt on her waist.

.

.

.

**After Note:**

OOHHHH! We have SEXUAL TENSION. Or am I just overreacting to my own story?

Oh and yes, I'm pretty sure there is something wrong with my immune system. I get sick ALL OF THE TIME.

And please review! Let me know what you think and how you want the story to go! :D Gimme ideas!


End file.
